Un sueño,una corona un paso para el amor verdadero
by yunaru uzumaki
Summary: Ayudame ,eran las palabras de finn que suplicaban a la dulce princesa para encontrar a sus padres.—lo siento finn pero ellos están muertos...Finn cansado de los rechazos de la dulce princesa le pide ayuda al rey helado que lo envía a un pasado alterno gracias a un hechizo, el mismo día de la boda. ¿podrán recuperar a finn antes de que los olvidé?.(Capitulo 10 completado/ reescrito)
1. Prólogo reescrito

Martes 8 de la mañana...

fin el humano salía hechando humos del palacio real , por cuarta ves en el mes la dulce princesa se había negado hacer algo por ayudarlo a ir al pasado sólo para conocer a sus padres, por glob que tan difícil era construir una máquina del tiempo ? Ese era el pensamiento del finlandés que pateaba todo a su paso , limpiándose aquellas lágrimas llenas de amargura y frustración .

flash back

.- fin calmate , esto no es tan fácil como crees , una máquina del tiemp-

.-deja de mentir dp...ya estoy arto de tus al borde del llanto.-como puedes construir todo un imperio y hacer vida nueva con tu gran ciencia y no una simple máquina del tiempo?.pregunto ironico

. Finn cá pesadamente DP

.-muy ocupada no?, hasta mentira puede hacer más cosas que tu inclusive Marcelin , tu ni siquiera has superado a simon en viajes en el tiempo .recalco picando justo en el orgullo de la princesa chiclosa

.-vete

.- sabes que yo me largo de aquí. exclamo molesto el finlandés marchándose antes de que llamara a sus guardias babanas.-y gracias por encontrar el cuerpo de mis padres..

Fin del recuerdo...

.-maldita ciencia...pero esto no se quedara así , encontrare el modo ir .prometio al cielo caminando sin que se diera cuenta al reino helado.

.-por que andas triste chamaco perro?. Pregunto el rey helado volando a su lado desde el momento que abandonó el palacio , más no se había atrevido interrumpirlo hasta ahora.

.-rey helado?, ahora que fastidiado

.-Ohhhhhhhh tranquilo viejo , sólo te acompañaba y como buen acto del día de hoy te ayudare , sino gunter me ganara al pegándole unas palmaditas en la espalda en forma de consolación

.- pensándolo bien...si puedes .contesto finn

.-woah esto nos haría hiper mega amigos... exclamo contentó lanzando nieve al cielo.-pero que planeas hipermegamigos?

.-encontrar a mis padres

.-esto me suena a esa película que vi con gunter de un chico de gafas viaja al futuro con un carro .comento fascinado

.-si , como sea pero puedes hacer que yo viaje al pasado?.pregunto interesado.

.-... Si claro sólo confía en el rey contento llevándose a finn en sus manos hasta el reino helado.

reino helado , martes 10 de la mañana ...

.-esto no será doloroso?

.-confía en mi , antes lo provamos con la peluca de Marcelin.

.-y ...volvió?.pregunto fin levemente asustado

. - ...

.-responde viejo.

.-finn quiere ver a sus padres...entonces finn tiene que confiar en rey helado. contesto el rey helado con pose de buda

.-gunter , es mejor que vayas a ver si la marrana puso, por que papa estará ocupado

. - weeeck...wekc .dijo el pingüino saliendo de su escondite dejando la videocamara en la mesa.-weeck weck gunter antes de irse pateando todo a su alrededor

.-pingüino maleducado ...papa se encargara después de ti. Advirtió el rey helado lanzando el hechizo equivocado en finn sin querer.-ya te daré tus pataditas más tarde .

.-ehhh...finn sigues ahí?.pregunto esperando respuesta alguna del finlandes pero sólo escucho el silbido del viento en su lugar.

. Ups...chasqueo la lengua el rey al darse cuenta que finn había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno

.-Woo ohh ... Oo

.-buscare a marcelin. a esto se fue volando a la casa de la reina de los vampiros.

(las nuevas aventuras de finn el humano están por comenzar...finn regresara a ooo?, como lo tomara jake al saber que su humano desapareció?...simon petrikov influira mucho en la vida de nuestro humano?, betty lograra entrar la solución contra la magia de la corona?...ADVERTENCIA: habrá

finn x marc poder alternativo.

/ Invención alternativo. Opción Fionn X /

alternativa simon. X Marcelin /

leve simon alterno. X betty alterno (sólo relatado en los recuerdos de este simon)

simon x betty

Leve finn alterno x flama princesa


	2. Chapter 1: el renacer de Finn

Punto de vista. Finlandés

Senti que todo mi mundo daba vueltas, el rey helado fue un completo imbécil todo esta oscuro ...lo único que alcanzó a escuchar son las voces de una pareja discutiendo el nombre de lo que parece ser su hijo, no tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando ,tenia demasiado miedo como para observar a mi alrededor; lo único que me preocupaba era saber lo que parecía que seria mi fin .

.-tranquilo finn todo estará la voz tranquilizadora de aquella mujer hablarme ,y acariciarme, un momento acariciarme?,hablar conmigo?, fue ahi cuando pensé que había muerto y había reencarnado como mis antiguas reencarnaciones tal como acudió con shoko , aún recuerdo como término su vida...pero y la mía? , viví grandes aventuras como ningún otro aventurero que quisiera seguir los pasos de billy , tuve una novia , unos grandes amigos y mi fiel hermano jake ; el mejor hermano y amigo de toda la vida...

.-finn , quisiera ya tenerte en mis brazos para decirte cuanto te amo mi niñ otra ves la melodiosa voz de aquella mujer , mi corazón parecía estallar de alegría cuando me llamo mi niño. Como deseaba escucharlo , después de todo no fue mala idea pedirte ayuda rey helado ...no , gracias por todo simon petrikov, si nos llegamos a encontrar un día , quisiera pagarte este enorme favor que me haz hecho.

no se cuánto tiempo pasó cuando me puse a recordar toda mi vida , me sentía cansado como si hubiera peleado hasta el agotamiento con jake; poco a poco mis ojos se cerraban , no sabía lo que pasaría conmigo ...lo único que deseaba era que jake , la princesa flama , Marcelin e incluso el rey helado estuvieran vivieran hasta que yo regresara de este extraño viaje.

5 años después ...(narración normal )

una pequeño finlandés corría por el alrededor de un famoso lugar a las afueras de la ciudad , su padre lo habia llevado de paseo a una de sus exploraciones era eso o pasar 4 aburridas horas con su suegra y los regaños de su mujer por no controlar a su pequeño aventurero con gorro .

.- finn no te alejes demasiado de la tienda de campaña o te dejaré con tu abuela hanzel el día de tu cumpleañ su progenitor que juntó con el padre de fionna investigaban el funcionamiento de las puertas de aquel misteriosa guarida que nadie lehabía prestado atención ,ya que sólo los de corazón puro podían ver la puerta más sólo los verdaderos héroes podían tocarla.

.- eso también va para ti fionna. Aviso su progenitor

.-si. Asintió finn sin mover ni un músculo más que su boca de lo asustado que estaba, como odiaba visitar a la abuela hanzel cada tercer mes.

. finn entre dientes tratando de que ella hiciera o le dijera algo a su padre para que pronto se marcharán

.-si papá . Dijo con cansancio fiona captando la voz de finn, desde que tenía uso de razón no le gustaba que sus padres controlaran su vida , hace un año como había batallado solo para que le dejarán conservar aquella linda gatita que dormía arriba de su gorro en forma de conejo.-tranquilo finn confía en ó la rubia tomando su mano escapando lo más rápido que sus piernitas de 5 años le permitían lejos de la vista de sus padres , llevando a su mejor amigo finn a un hermoso lugar donde desechaban lo que ellos consideraban una aventura en realidad era el nuevo basurero de la cuidad que estaba a unos metros de donde investigaban los arqueólogos.

Punto de vista. Fiona

.-por fin un poco de soltando la mano de finn para alzar los brazos en señal de triunfo.

.-y ahora que hacemos fiona?. Pregunto mi mejor amigo con gorro en forma de oso polar, a decir verdad casi parecíamoa hermanos,¿qué dirían al ver a dos niños de 5 años con gorros de animales , ojos ,color de cabello , por no decir que el mismo color de ropa estuvieran juntos jugando?. Por obvias razones pensarían que somos hermanos , siento decepcionarlos señores Pero finn y yo solamente somos amigos con algunos parecidos.

sonrei a mis adentros imaginando el drama que harian los adultos cuando se enteraran que no somos ni siquiera parientes.

.-jugaremos a... Mire a mis alrededores cuando vi una extraña corona en el suelo.-capturar la hechandome a correr con todas mis fuerzas, escuche como finn se quejaba detrás mío diciéndome "maldita tramposa" o " no te dejaré ganar" , pero sólo ocacionaba qUe una sonrisa socarrona saliera de mis labios , ir cuando me di cuenta finn ya llevaba la delantera sacándome la lengua el muy sin verguenza.

fiona pov aleta.

Punto de vista. Finlandés

Escuche los reclamos de fiona pero eso no me importaba ya que si le ganaba en este juego ella me tendría que pagar lo que le hizo a mi espada de madera que me había dado mi papa, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios estaba apunto de tomar esa famosa corona con diamantes rojos incrustados , pero una mano apareció de la nada detrás de la pila de basura jalando la corona donde estaba el o ella. Estaba frustrado por fin cuando estaba por ganar una nueva espada un desconocido se lleva la corona , esto no se iba a quedar así , deje de correr caminando sigilosamente donde aquella mano estaba. Respete profundamente antes de asomar la cabeza esperando hayar al culpable .

.-1,2...3!. Exclame saltando donde había ido la corona , encontrando aquel extraño sujeto de cabellera cafe oscuro ligeramente alborotada , piel bronceada y unos anteojos parecidos a los de jonh lennon rápidamente se limPío los ojos con la orilla de su saco verde acomodando se pronto los anteojos. Nos miramos un par de minutos hasta que fiona llego a mi lado.

.-finn con el ya van dos personas que haces llorar en el año. me regalo fiona haciendo reír pequeña mente aquel sujetó que luego de examinarlo mejor se me hacia bastante familiar , aparentaba unos 20 o 19 años a lo mucho.

.-y-yo no lo hi-hi-ce defendí en vano ya que gracias a mis titubeos fiona no me creyó hasta que aquel sujeto hablo .

.-es cierto pequeña , el no me hizo llorar...fue otra persona quien amo ell-

.-ella te abandonó no es asi?.pregunto fiona sin rodeos , diablos como le hacía para ser tan directa , un día de estos esa forma de ser le ovacionara problemas.

.-si...así es. Sonrió nostálgico el de la corona

.-que mal...me llamo fiona y el finn .presento amigable la señorita yo puedo con todo.

.-un gusto en conocerlos niños yo soy si-

. Í-Simon, rápidamente me grabo su boca, dos ojos se posaron sobre mi preguntándose cómo si le pregunto cómo sabe y tu ESO?.

.-yo...yo no lo se , sólo se me vino a la cuando ya había quitado las manos de mi boca.

.-no te preocupes finn seguramente escuchaste mi nombre en algún simon de hayar la respuesta más obvia a lo que había dicho sólo para calmarme.

.- no estoy seguro de eso simon. Respondí seguro , diablos pero que me esta pasando?, en mi mente paso aquel sueño que tuve sobre el , el pobre estaba en mal estado , al parecer un tal ser místico le quito el poder de esa misno cargaba , yo y un extraño perro amarillo le ayudamos juntó a una chica que no alcance a definir su rostro más su nombre permanecía en mi mente.

.-finn ...finn.. Escuche mi nombre que me saco en el extraño transe de mis pensamientos otra ves.

.-lo siento .me disculpé

.-lo que yo quería decir es que he soñado con usted como si ya lo hubiera conocido desde antes .confese.-es muy tonto no es así?

.- parece loco pero no lo fiona mi consejera y mejor amiga

.-no lo es, q decir verdad yo también tengo ese tipo de sueños con esta corona que...me alejó de lo que más queria en la voz de simon fue de callendo hasta que sólo podíamos escucharlo con la voz entre cortada apunto de volver a llorar, se me rompia el corazón al escucharlo, sabía lo que se sentía ya que una niña en el jardín e infancia me ilusiono sólo para irse con gumbal , el mismo del que estaba enamorado fiona.

con todo el valor del mundo aclare mi voz , ya era hora de que me comportara como un verdadero hombre, pose mis manos sobre los hombros de simon obligándolo ábreme a los ojos .-no llores , y no culpes a una corona del poco valor que tuvo esa mujer por no quedarse contigo en el momento que más lo necesitabas...sino que lucha por seguir adelante , no dejes que la culpa y por el recuerdo de esa mujer te derrumbe simon, yo se que tu puedes seguir adelante sin ella .simon sonrió ante mis palabras limpiándose nuevamente los ojos mirándome con la misma determinación que yo le miraba agradeciéndote con un caloroso abrazo.

.-gracias levantandose del suelo con nuestra ayuda

.-no sabes lo mucho que me ayudan esas sabías palabras tuyas mi joven aventurero.

.-y yo que?. Pregunto fiona fingiendo molestia.

.-y de ti también simon revolviéndole los cabellos con cuidado ya que ahí se encontraba cake

.-saben esta podría ser el inicio de una de las mejores aventuras de nuestra contento

. simon y fiona al unisono estrechando sus manos con la mía.

.-digan después de mi...hora de aventura!

.-hora de ellos después de mi hechandonos a reír en el suelo, sabía que este era el inicio de una maravillosa aventura juntó a fiona y nuestro nuevo amigo simon , después de todo el se quedara con nosotros no?.

(les agradesco a todos Por leer mi historia , estero que les hate Gustado y sobre todo gracias por animarme a continuar esta historia, hasta el siguiente capitulo amigos n.n)


	3. CAP 2:la ayuda llega donde menos esperas

Desde aquella ves nuestros jóvenes aventureros se estuvieron frecuentando en el mismo lugar , pero al pasar la semana la expedición de los padres de fiona y finn término por órdenes del gobierno , nuevamente Simón se había quedado sólo.

.-domingo 13 de enero 2:00 de la mañana mi grabadora, no sabía cuanto tiempo estaría con estas extrañas visiones que Me atormentan cada noche y me hacen regresar al mismo lugar donde me encontraba con mis pequeños amigos finn y fiona, con o sin la corona esas extrañas visiones no desaparecían.

.-me gustaría saber como estarán mis pequeños buscando la mejor posición en el sofá intentando conciliar el sueño otra ves .

.-simon...Escuche la voz de betty resonar en mi cabeza.-ahhhhhhhhhh!.grite frustrado levantándome del sofá jalándome de los cabellos, ya no soportaba escuchar su voz , incluso me llego a irritar , todas las noches era la misma monotonía que me estaba enloqueciendo. Escuche el teléfono sonar entre de mis gritos y algunas maldiciones que salían de mi boca; deje que sonara hasta que la contestadora grabara aquella inusual llamada ,yo por mi parte trataba de tranquilizarme buscando esa paz interior que aún conservaba gracias a ellos.

20 minutos después me puse a escuchar aquella grabación.-_hola simon cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti...sabes amigo quisiera ofrecerte trabajar conmigo en una de las expediciones que dejamos pendientes por culpa del maldito gobierno. Sospecho que un día de estos ellos provocarán el fin de la humanidad, jejejeje, suena curioso no? , amigo no sabes cuanto te extraño desde aquella última ves que te vi con...tu sabes aquí en me refiero , siento recordártela y lamentó lo ocurrido con su relación. Sabes mi pequeño hijo finn no deja de hablar de un amigo con lentes de jonh lennon que encontró en uno de sus juegos con su mejor amiga fiona, sospeche desde un inicio que eras tu , ya que mi pequeño aventurero se negaba a confesar el nombre de su misterioso amigo , jajajajja,no sabes la que me lleve cuando me lo dijo , casi me hacía en los pantalones!...siento desviarme del tema pero encerio esto me tomo peor que cuando te quedas sin papel en el baño y le pides a tu madre que te traiga papel; así que simon petrikov famoso arqueólogo de escandilanvia aceptarías trabajar conmigo tu más prestado amigo finleo j. Green en esta expedición y si quieres..(paso saliva antes de continuar) enseñarle a mi hijo lo maravilloso que es poseer conocimiento de este maniático mundo y los secretos que guarda , no quiero que sea un ignorante como mi hermano jonathan...es un maldito que sólo piensa en las aventuras pero sólo para conseguir mujersuelas.(dijo con mucho odio y rencor hacia su hermano menor).-espero tu respuesta amigo ...se despide finleon j. green_ .

finalizo la llamada...

.-finleon nunca , sabia que esto también era parte para que yo me distrajera de pensar sólo en betty...betty mi intratable ex novia ,¿por que me dejaste por ese hombre?.-basta!, es hora de pensar en el presente y dejar el anime a tomar el teléfono y marcar el número de finleon.

.-bueno... Contesto Finleon adormilado

. -ho hola finleon , soy simon...con respecto a tu oferta acepto, todo sea por finn.

. Es amigo, te has encariñado para acabar con mi finlandés.

.-que!?..

. .- que por esa razón mi presiado amigo simon contestaste pronto además del cariño que me tienes verdad?. Indago finleon con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

. - ...

.-te conozco amigo y se que por finn y por olvidar a tu sabes quien no dudaste en aceptar.

.-jajajaja...si. rei forzado , bien que me conocía el muy hijo de la difunta señora Sofía.

.-irá por ti el chofer mañana por la maña-

.-esa mañana será como a las í al hiperactivo que tenía por amigo desde que tenía 7 años.

.-Simon!

.-jajajajaja, lo siento jajajaja , siempre me gusta interrumpirte.

.-sabes que tus carcajadas las escucha mi mujer?

.-Si lo se.

.-ya descansa amigo y deja de reírte de ó antes de colgar por los regaños de su mujer , pobre de ti finleon ...pero como dicen en el amor no se manda.

me sentí más tranquilo después de esto , antes de irme acostar prepare mis maletas y algunas cosas para la exploración y la estudio de finn, no dejaría que el futuro aventurero y heroe de la humanidad corrupta.

domingo 13 de enero 5:00 de la mañana...

sorprendentemente tarde mas de lo que esperaba ,tome una siesta en mi fiel amiga el sofá , no me di cuenta de cuanto tarde en que momento me quede dormido abrazando la corona. Todo parecía tranquilo como cualquier sueño , estaba en los años en que vivía con mi tío augustus leyendo su libro favorito sobre las aventuras del abuelo matt.

Como me divertía con esas historias, pero como siempre la maldita corona me mando a una de sus visiones...

vision de la corona (continuacion del pov. De simon )

_una pequeña niña de tez clara , cabellos negros como la mismísima noche que llegaban hasta por debajo de la barbilla , vestía una camiseta roja con un vestido azul mezclilla de tirantes y zapatitos negros con calsetas blancas con dos franjas rojas cada una. Estaba acompañada por una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros como los de la niña , sólo que estos eran largos por debajo de las rodillas ; que no me dejaba ver todo el conjunto de su vestido que estaba entre blanco y color crema._

_madre e hija corrían por los alrededores del bosque huyendo de algo, ajuste mis gafas intentando visualizar mejor que los perseguía, me alarme cuando descubri que eran unos soldados de la sala de investigaciones de Chicago._

_.-malditos déjenlas en paz!.grite con todas mis fuerzas en vano ya que en estas condiciones no fui capaz de hacer nada más que observar lo que sucedía , entre esos soldados estaba el desgraciado con el que betty mi ex novia me dejo._

_.- atrapenlas!.fue entonces cuando la madre de la pequeña la tomo en brazos apresurando el paso esquivando la mayor parte de los disparos que esos hijos de su...poca madre les disparaban._

_.-TODO ESTO PASA , POR QUE EL DESTINO DE LA HUMANIDAD ES LA DESTRUCCIÓN MI JOVEN AMO...SI USTED LOS GOBERNADA NADA DE ESTO PASARÍA._

_.-quien eres?, por qué me enseñas todo esto?, no sabes lo que he sufrido desde que la perdí !. Pregunte buscando de donde provenía esa voz llena de veneno, viendo de reojo lo que pasaba con aquella mujer y su hija ._

_.-JOVEN AMO NO ES EL MOMENTO DE QUE NOS ENCONTREMOS...PERO LO QUE SI LE PUEDO DECIR ES QUE PROVENGO DE SU LEGADO , LA LEGENDARIA CORONA DEL ANTIGUO REY DEl la misteriosa voz Intentando no reírsé de mi tono de voz llena de dolor ._

_decidi ignorarlo y seguir observando lo que pasaba con ellas...cuando pensé que sería el final ,la madre de la niña lanzo una especie de onda que mandó lejos a esos malditos junto al idiota con el que me botaron, comencé a reír, parecían pequeñas hormigas a las que mandabas a volar con sólo soplar. Gracias a Dios alcanzaron a escapar a las afueras de la ciudad , cerca de donde yo vivía._

_.-escúchame la madre acariciando la cara de su hija.-tienes que ocultarte aquí hasta que todo pase cariño, volveré te lo intentando calmar el llanto de su hija , no muy lejos de donde estaban los soldados las seguían buscando no pasando de ser percivido por la madre que en uno de sus intentos desesperados la noqueo , no había tiempo... de algún modo tenía que salvarla._

_.-lo siento hija...espero que algún día me perdones..._

_.-Espero ... espero ... suplico._

.-cuida de ella por sonrio la mujer tomandome por sorpresa, yo sólo le devolví la sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza que yo cuidaría de ella.

.-gracias. deduje por el movimiento de sus labios antes que todo se tornara negro y volviera a mi antiguo sueño...

fin de la visión de la corona (fin pov. Simon )(narracion normal)

domingo 13 de enero 7:40 de la mañana

Los rayos del sol comenzaban atravesar la ventana hasta posarse en la cama polvorienta y el despertador de simon sonó tirándolo de la cama al querer callarlo, rápidamente se reincorporo observando por mero instinto su alrededor.

.-buaahhh~ . Bostezo simon limpiándose los ojos con una de sus manos dejando la corona en la mesa , tomar un cambio de ropa, una toalla y un pañuelo para sus anteojos , metiendosé a bañar.

(((¶...mundo de Ooo...))

habia pasado 5 meses desde la desaparición de finn , todo el dulce reino juntó a jake , Marcelin y hasta el rey helado esperando que lo perdonaran por su "pequeño" error.

jake,marcelin y el rey helado tomaron un pequeño descanso en el palacio de DP.

.- no me arrepentido el rey helado

.- todo es tu culpa , como se te ocurre "ayudarlo" a encontrar a sus padres con ese hechizo que no sabemos si lo pulverizo o envió algún tiempo o dimension?. Pregunto un enfadado jake que era sujetado por Marcelin evitando que se lanzará contra el rey helado..

.-tranquilo jake si-...el rey helado no lo hizo a propósito el sólo quería ayudar a finn a encontrarlos , el no pensó que...

.-no pensó?, eso pudo a verle costado la vida a mi hermanito del alma!

.-lo se, pero confía un poco en la reina de los vampiros intentando calmarlo

.-lo jake entre dientes soltando sé del agarre de Marcelin , dándole la espalda a medio mundo.

cuando Marcelin volteo a ver al rey helado este estaba en posición fetal en un rincón lamentandosé por la pérdida de finn.-simon .. Llamo pero no era escuchada

.-simon...

.-todo el mundo presteme atención!.exigió una alterada bonnibel a toda voz captando la mirada de los 3 presentes.-hasta que me escuchan .dijo sarcástica

.-que quieres bonnibel?, más te vale que sea ó molesta Marcelin posandose alado del rey helado y jake se moría de los nervios esperando alguna respuesta positiva de la dulce princesa sobre la desaparición de su hermano.

.-tengo buenas y malas noticias .

.-no nos dejes en suspenso, ya di las malditas jake golpeando la silla de lo preocupado que estaba.

.-tranquilo tranquilo , así no llegaremos a ó calmar DP.-las buenas son que logre encontrar el paradero de finn.

.-donde ?,donde esta?!

.-calma a eso voy. Hablo un poco más fuerte bonnibel ajustando su voz.-como decía encontré el paradero de finn el único problema es que...en otra dimension antes de la guerra de los champiñones o sea mil años atrás de nuestro tiempo y dimensión.

.-y cual es la mala?.preguntaron jake, Marcelin y el rey helado recuperado al unísono.

.-esa es al ó con cara de pocos amigos DP.-aquella ves que rechace la petición de fin de crear una máquina del tiempo fue por que no tenía los materiales para crear...además de cambiar el pasado y alterar el presente en el que hoy estamos, no sabemos que pase con el futuro de aquella dimensión con la llegada de finn...seguramente de alguna manera se ajusto aquel tiempo.

.-eres la peor de todas . Se quejó Marcelin cruzandose de brazos.

.-si , por eso cásate conmigo mi divertido el rey helado.-pequeña mentirosilla te crecerá la nariz de yepeto por señalo a modo de burla siendo acompañado a Marcelin con sus juegos de palabras, ella sabía que en medio de su locura decía la verdad de alguna manera un poco extraña que aveces le costaba entender.

.-no es mentira . Se defendio DP indignada.-quizás un poco... Murmuro al final arta de las burlas del rey helado y Marcelin .- existe un modo pero eso negaría mi teoría de que...

.-de que la magia si existe.a completo el rey helado cambiando su mirada llena de seriedad y cordura muy extraña en el.-eres muy terca bonnibel , sólo ten en cuenta que tanto la magia como la ciencia son reales en este mundo caótico lleno de seres como el linch.

.-si-si-simon?, e eres tu?.pregunto Marcelin al bordo del llanto

.-woah. Musito jake abriendo sus ojos altones

.-tu...como sabes ...la magia no... cayo pronto bonnibel después de asimilar las palabras del que concederá a al ser mas tonto e incoherente de todo Ooo.-tu no posees el suficiente intelecto para decir eso rey helado , incompetente sin idea de todo lo que he trabajado para demostrar que la magia es ciencia!

.-primero que nada cierra .exigio simon.-segundo relativamente la ciencia quiere igualar algunas cualidades de la magia , es decir las dos coexisten entre sí para actuar como uno sólo, sin la magia la ciencia no podría avanzar más en estos tiempos donde las dos están mezcladas en una .finalizo ,dejando a la pobre científica sin palabras , en toda su vida nadie había sido capaz de callarla en su cualidad , lo único que ella amaba más que sus habitantes.

.-eso debió doler. murmuraron jake y Marcelin , la última se hecho a reír de felicidad , al escuchar a su viejo amigo al que consideraba su padre hablar después de mucho tiempo, pero como dicen todo lo bueno dura poco , de eso estaba segura Más no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de pedirle su ayuda antes de que volviera a ser el rey helado.

.-simon .llamo marcy.-ahora más que nunca necesitamos tu ayuda , finn ...finn está en otra dimensión y necesitamos tu ayuda para .suplico mirando fijamente aquellos ojos cansados de simon .

.-te entiendo marcy...yo te ayudare, sólo necesito una hoja y un papel ...no estaré por mucho tiempo aqui...ya no tengo las mismas energías como en esos tiempos para luchar con ella.

.-Simon ...

.-ten viejo ahora o nunca ayudanos a recuperar a mi finn .lloriqueo jake entregándole todo lo necesario para que apuntara.-finn hermanito cuando vuelvas tendré mucho que hablar contigo .penso intentando no llorar ante el recuerdo del humano.

.-bien , con este libro y lo que acabó de apuntar harán que el rey helado los ayude ir a ese mundo, más ya ...estando ahí ...le pedirás ayuda a tu sabes quien .dijo dificultada mente simon preocupando a la reina de los vampiros ayudándole a sentarse.-gracias marcy.

.-no , gracias a ti . Sonrió. nostálgica Marcelin abrazandolo por sorpresa.-te prometo que hallare la forma de ayudarte viejo amigo...No mejor dicho papa... susurro ocultando su rostro entre los cabellos blancos de simon ocultando sus lágrimas de todos a excepción de el que la escuchaba llorar.

.-confio en ti ...hija. Simón asintiendo el abrazo intentando controlar sus ganas de llorar que le fue más difícil de calmar con jake tocando una melodía triste con su violín.

UNIVERSO ALTERNO :a las afueras de la cuidad ( continuara...?)

notas: bueno amigos aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, llegaran nuestros amigos con finn?, el rey helado los querrá ayudar ? , que será de simon alterno al aceptar la propuesta del padre de finn? ...¿la humanidad nuevamente desaparecerá?... Todo esto y más lo sabrán en los siguientes capítulos.(cualquier duda y pregunta que tengan sobre este finc las contestaré n.n , también si os gustó comenten , sus comentarios me son de gran ayuda y motivación para seguir la historia :D )

postada: gracias a todos leer esta humilde historia , es la primera vez que escribo un finc de hora de aventura así que cualquier error Ortográfico o y sugerencia me sería de mucha ayuda.

aqui se despide hasta el siguiente capitulo yunaru uzumaki .


	4. Cap 3: simon y marcy :el encuentro

encaje de Vista. Simon Petrikov

Mire el cielo por primera ves en el día , una gran tormenta se avecinaba.-no pararé hasta estar con ella!.ese era mi pensamiento mientras corría buscando con la mirada algún rastro de esa niña, a unas cuadras antes de salir de la ciudad me tropecé con un pequeño peluche rosa ,inusual no lo creen?, todo a dolorido me levanté y cogí el peluche rosado ,sus ojos de botones morados y esa sonrisa cocida a mano me parecieron adorables.-serás de gran ayuda .murmure siguiendo pronto mi camino.

En el transcurso del camino me topaba un cadáver tras otro , salpicados por una extraña sustancia verdosa que no me atreví a tocar , sólo seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás.-donde estas? .seguí buscando , por Dios si alguien me viera pensara que estoy buscando a mi hijo.-hijo?, ni que cayeran de un árbol .digo sarcástico extendiendo mis brazos al cielo, lo único que recibí fue el golpe de una manzana a medio morder.-lo siento , lo siento , si encuentro a una pequeña niña de hermosos y cortos cabellos negros , le regalaré este peluche .exclame al cielo alzando el peluche como si fuera el nuevo rey León.-y cuidare de ella toda mi vida mortal!.a los minutos escuche la risa de la pequeña lanzadora de manzanas ,que iba acercándose cada ves más donde yo estaba, pronto sentí unos pequeños tirones en mi chaqueta.

.-es cierto lo que dices?.pregunto tímidamente , rápidamente volteó y me inclino a su tamaño, estaba llorando, inconscientemente pase mis dedos por sus ojos limpiando aquellas lágrimas que parecían no tener fin.

. -si. Contesto con toda la sinceridad del mundo, ella pareció creerme dedicándome una de sus cálidas sonrisas.-mi nombre es simon petrikov y el tuyo?. Pregunte entregándole el peluche rosa el cual recibió con mucho afecto, mi corazón me decía que era la decisión correcta al igual que mi mente.; no imaginaba como una pequeña niña calmara con tan sólo sonreír el dolor que habitaba dentro de mi corazón. No cabe duda que tenía mucho que aprender del amor incondicional que un niño podía ofrecerte.

.-mi nombre es Marcelin , encantada de conocerte .contesto en un murmullo apretujando contra su pecho el peluche rosa.-simon no pareceré un mal sujeto como esos que intentaron matarme.

.-el placer es mío marcy Y gracias por confiar en mí.sonreí estirando mi mano a ella.-si gustas acompañarme , te llevare a un mejor lugar donde los dos podríamos vivir lejos todo aquel que nos quiera dañar.

.-sí.asintió contenta.-pero y mama?, simon sabes donde esta mama?.yo negué con la cabeza ,vi como su mirada se apagaba ,¿más que podía hacer?, no había rastro alguno de su madre...me sentía tan culpable y el peor hombre del planeta en esos momentos ,Dios dame una señal te lo imploro , se que no he sido uno de tus mejores hijos , pero ayúdame ahora más que nunca marcy y yo te necesitamos.

.-marcy mírame a los ojos .pedi gentilmente quitándome los anteojos colocándolos en el bolsillo de mi saco.-te prometo pase lo que pase buscare a tu madre donde quiera que este, incluso desafiare a la misma muerte con tan sólo encontrarla para una bella princesa como tu .acaricia sus manitas sin apartar la vista de ella y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

.-Simón estas loco.río Marcelin abrazandome junto al peculiar peluche.-estoy seguira que El te reforzando el abrazo alrededor de mi cuello.-yo tambien lo creo .conteste mentalmente levantándome con ella en brazos y caminar de vuelta a la ciudad cubriéndola de alguna manera con mi chaqueta de las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer.

fin del punto de vista de simon

...punto de vista de Marcelin...

me daba risa la extraña actitud de simon al protegerme de la lluvia trotando de un lado para el otro en busca de un lugar que nos refugiara de la lluvia , no se por qué quería protegerse de una lluvia tan cálida , creo que lo que lo hacía especial era simon después de todo nada que ver con mi padre. Nos abandono a nuestra suerte en este mundo que sólo buscaba eliminarnos, pero en cambio simon es muy diferente a lo que relataba el que se hace llamar mi padre, mama sabía que alguna parte de su historia era verdad...los humanos son muy contradictorios , pero simon no, el es especial al igual que mi madre.

.-Simón...oye Simón... Jale de su camisa, pero el tenía la mirada fija en una casa en particular , se colocó sus humedecidos lentes , una y otra ves los limpiaba negando lo que sus ojos veían.-no te preocupes marcy en un momento nos Simón ocultándose conmigo detrás de un árbol de Manzano que estaba protegido por una lona que colgaba del restaurant repleto de humanos , gordos, flacos ,negros, de todo tipo de formas con caras estiradas. No dejaba de observar aquella casa,¿qué tenía de especial esa casa?,¿por qué simon estaba llorando?. Tenía que averiguarlo, logre acomodarme entre los brazos de simon de una manera que me permitía ver lo que lo estaba haciendo sufrir.

.-betty...¿por qué , por que me dejaste?, mi princesa no sabes cuanto te extraño .lloraba Simón , fije mi mirada a esa pelirroja con lentes , vestida con un elegante vestido blanco , con un velo cubriendo parte de su cabello sujetado en un broche dorado, no estaba sola , iba acompañada de dos humanas más vestidas de azul; parloteaban cosas sin sentido al menos para mi pero para simon era todo lo contrario , el estaba rompiendose por dentro! no dejaba de pronunciar el nombre de esa humana intentando no ahogarse en llanto.-no te cases...no te cases, te...te lo suplico...mi princesa, betty amame de otra ves... Suplico entre murmullos ocultando su rostro lleno de lágrimas en mi pecho mientras yo lo consolaba.

intente no llorar pero de rabia, preguntándome mentalmente por que lo había abandonado. Vi como esa humana se metía a la camioneta , su rostro no tenía expresión alguna , ni felicidad , ni tristeza ,inexpresiva era la única palabra que hallaba en aquel rostro cuando esas humanas dejaron de hablarle, cuando ellas se marcharon volví mi mirada en simon que seguía llorando viendo por el rabillo del ojo como se alejaban.-Simón mí , esto parecía un cambio de papeles entre los dos.-deja el pasado atrás ella no te ama tanto como tu a ella, pero...debes enfrentar la realidad , si caes vuélvete a levantar pero nunca dejes que el pasado te atrape , además hambo y yo siempre estaremos de tú lo más claro y consigo posible despojando las gafas de sus ojos y limpiar sus ojos como el lo hizo conmigo, esto lo hizo reír un poco .-hambo así lo llamaste?

.-simon!. Reproche.-es encerio , no te aferres a ella como si fuera lo único del mundo que apreté las mejillas como nunca lo hice con mi padre hasta que empezó a quejarse.-prometelo.

.-Pero marcy ...

.-vamos prometelo!.suplique dejando ir unas cuantas lágrimas por mis pequeñas y pálidas mejillas.

.- esta bien. me miro adolorido pasando ligeramente saliva por su garganta.-yo simon petrikov prometo a marcy Y hambo no aferrarme a betty que es mi pasado y la mujer que una ves ame...

.-mas fuerte soltando sus coloradas mejillas bronceadas colocando a hambo delante de el como testigo.

.-yo simon petrikov prometo a marcy y hambo no aferrarme más a betty , que es mi pasado y la mujer que una ves ame!.exclamo lo fuerte que su garganta le permitió gritar. Me balancee sobre preguntándole si se sentía mejor, el sol me contesto con una sonrisa y un gran abrazo de oso volviendo ocultar su rostro entre mi pecho no desarrollado, tenía 5 años , no mal piensen las cosas.-marcy podrías abrazarme ?.me pregunto con voz quebradiza.

.-no tienes que pedirlo. Conteste abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pude junto a hambo mi nuevo mejor amigo , aparte de simon.-todo estará bien , desahogare todo lo que puedas .murmure acariciando sus cabellos repetidas veces como antes mi madre lo hacía cuando yo me sentía triste.-m-mar-marcy, yo...

.-shhhhh...no tienes nada que agradecer sino todo lo contrario simon , yo te agradezco que me hayas encontrado.

(amigos perdonen el error enorme ortográfico , pero he tenido problemas con el celular que me esta mal corrigiendo las palabras que transcribo en este finc, mis mas si serás disculpas...saben no se sí continuar la historia no veo estén interesados en ella Y eso me Ha des motivado a continuarla ... ㈵2. pero aún así les agradezco enormemente que la estén leyendo. Muchas gracias por todo amigos)


	5. Capi4: el enchiririon ,simon vs el rey

Hola amigos aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo , mis ánimos de escritora volvieron por una persona en especial que gracias a su comentario me hizo reflexionar y con ello regresare a continuar la historia , muchas gracias guest san n.n

TITULO ORIGINAL:una nueva aventurera aparece:Marcelin

SUB TÍTULO :simon vs el antiguo rey helado , todo o nada! Parte 1

dialogo:.-

pensamiento, sueño, llamadas, cartas:_ te extraño simon..._

ser sobrenatural:JOVEN AMO LLEGO LA HORA DE PARTIR...

punto de vista de finleon

eran las 10 de la mañana cuando recordé que tenía que ir por simon , pobre me imagino que se ha de estar muriendo del aburrimiento en esperarme, me levanté como resorte de la cama y con todo y pijama baje de las escaleras , tome las llaves topandome con la cara de finn que parecía molesto cuando en realidad sólo mordisqueaba su pan con mermelada! que vergüenza que tu hijo se levante más temprano que tu! más por que yo era el del compromiso y no el. Nos miramos por unos segundos antes de salir corriendo a la camioneta donde el chofer ya nos esperaba , rápidamente subí a mi hijo y por último yo cerrando la puerta .

.-a la casa de simon. pedí al chofer.-ahora!.

.-yes mi señor.!.respondió el chofer arrancando el coche a los segundos , manejando a una velocidad a más de 90 kilómetros por hora finn y yo nos aferramos a la silla y cinturones de seguridad , este tipo manejaba como un verdadero loco. En 20 minutos ya habíamos llegado al departamento de simon , finn fue el primero en subir las escaleras , estaba emocionado por que lo llevaríamos .

.-simon , soy finn .exclamo mi hijo tocando la puerta repetidas veces pero no recibía respuesta alguna, 5 minutos pasaron , finn estallo golpeando la puerta con más fuerza, reí por debajo del agua , mi hijo no tenía mucha paciencia cuando se trataba de esperar.-abre maldita sea!.nada , ni siquiera el televisor se escuchaba.

.-hijo revisa él tapete quizás ahí estén las , más tenía que ser hijo de su madre , no me había escuchado, el seguía golpeando la puerta hasta que no se de donde coño cogió tanta fuerza que de una patada la tiro. Yo simplemente suspire entrando detrás de el , el lugar estaba sólo , bueno además de finn , el chofer y yo.

.-papa , simon no esta. miro triste.-no te preocupes hijo a lo mejor fue a comprar cosillas por ahí.calme dirigiendo la mirada al chofer que entendió mi indirecta, ya que había tomado las maletas de simon llevándolas consigo hasta la cajuela , aventando las como un costal de papas y finalmente volverla a cerrar.

.-listo señor finleon!.

.-vámonos finn.

.-pero papa , no vamos a esperarlo?.me pregunto inocente , haciendo un leve puchero como diciéndome "esperemos un poco más si?".-_¿qué clase de manipulador ha creado mi mujer?_.

.-no hijo, además en el camino podemos buscarlo...no creo que sea muy idiota como para olvidar sus algo sarcástico a lo que el río.-vamos.

.-si.

coloque la puerta en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado , corriendo pronto como chiquillo a la camioneta.-arranca , arranca!.ordene ; en el camino iba más tranquilo tanto fin como yo pajareabamos por las ventanas del carro , mirando la gente pasar , cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo en frente de un restaurante de comida italiana visualice dos siluetas, la primera era de un sujeto demasiado familiar para mi , lloraba abrazado de una pequeña niña más pálida de lo común.-_será un muerto viviente o su mama no la alimento bien?._ Como sea , baje del carro haciéndome el dramático , en otras palabras llore junto a ellos.-este por que estamos llorando?. Pregunte confundido

.-finleon. Me miro simon con cara de pocos amigos al igual que la niña.-que?. Pregunte haciéndome el inocente a lo que unas gorditas resbalaron por la cien de simon y la pálida. cansinamente limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.-ella es marcy, marcy saluda a finleon...es un viejo amigo mí

. -hola señor .me saludo cortante la menor

.-hey no te olvides de mi .reprocho finn saliendo de la camioneta quedándose detrás mío al ver que el tenía a la pequeña marcy en sus brazos.-y ella?

..-fin .le tome la atención a lo que el se encogió de hombros.-ella es marcy ...parece ser una niña que adopto no se cuándo o donde . menti un poco con lo último haciendo que el pobre de simon se tornará de colores.

.-prác-prácticamente así sería ante la sociedad mi pequeño Simón algo nervioso más marcy le seguía el juego.-si, el ahora es como mi papa, mucho gusto en conocerte especialmente para el , el pobre de mi hijo apenas alcanzo a balbucear tornandose de un rojo escarlata por la simple pero bonita sonrisa de marcy, sus hermosos ojos negros como la noche estaban fijos en mi hijo, por una parte simon estaba que se lo llevaba la chistosa , más por la mía sólo les diré que me moría de la risa por dentro.

.-e-el gu-gusto e-es mi-mi-o .respondió finn ocultándose detrás de mi, lo juro si hubiera traído mi cámara , esto quedaría para el recuerdo de Navidad, año nuevo, su cumpleaños...a quien engaño si la traigo, tome a mi hijo como un pequeño gatito al igual que a marcy pegándola a mi hijo, ahora ella se moría de la vergüenza.-papa! Deja ó con los ojitos llorosos , más mi mirada estaba puesta en simon que entendió mi plan y abrazo a los dos asomando su cabeza en medio , logrando juntarlos un poco más ; su mirada era de "me debes una grande finleon" a lo que yo sólo asentí con la cabeza y tome unas cuatro fotos en tiempo récord ya que estos pequeños desmadres se soltaron de simon para apañarlo a golpes leves pero en fin eran golpes.-_pobre ...pero gracias amigo mío sin ti esto no sería posible._Subí más rápido que flash al asiento del copiloto antes que los pequeños bravucones se fueran contra mi , de alguna manera casi por magia simon logro calmarlos , subiendo con ellos , uno a cada lado suyo en el asiento de atrás.

.-eres grande .alabe mientras veía las fotografías , esto era para guardarlos en el álbum familiar , de eso estaba seguro.

¶¶¶fin de punto de vista de finleon...(punto de vista de finn el humano comienza...)

era hermosa , definitivamente lo era. Sus cabellos negros y sedosos , sus ojos como la misma noche me hipnotizaban por alguna razón , hasta su extraño color de piel me fascinaba; ella era única eso me decía mi corazón de aventurero, por algún motivo se me hacia extrañamente familiar como si la hubiera visto en alguna parte antes.

.-finn , finn ...oye es cierto que simon será tu maestro?.me pregunto a lo que yo sólo asentí con la cabeza, sentía un calor en mis mejillas , será que me he enamorado de nuevo?.-ohh...sabes finn quisiera pedirte muy bajito esperando que simon el cual hacía como que la virgen le hablaba miraba el paisaje lluvioso de la ciudad a la que mi padre el gran finleon j. Green ha ayudado , si tan sólo el maldito gobierno quisiera hacer público sus mayores logros.

.-cual marcy?.pregunte igual de bajito a lo que ella sonrio haciéndome sonrojar por cuarta ves en el mismo día .-ayúdame a cuidar de simon, se que es algo tonto ya que es un adulto...pero alguien lo lastimo y...quisiera que fuera feliz, ya sabes yo como "su hija " eso me hace sentir entristeciendo levemente , eso me hizo entristecer un poco pero no quería que su sonrisa se apagara así que le devolví una sonrisa más grande.-trato hecho .prometí juntando mi dedo meñique con el de ella.

después de eso no volvimos hablar hasta llegar a casa, como futuro aventurero y arqueólogo le pregunte a simon por que siempre tenía colgada esa corona peculiar corona que parecía la de un verdadero rey , que gracias a ella nos conocimos. El pareció meditarlo un poco antes de de contestarme.-esta corona me permite defender a las personas que más apenas mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el cuarto de huéspedes que le ofreció mi papa, eso no llenó mi curiosidad , trate de tocarla pero marcy me detuvo negando con la cabeza que la tocara.-veo que el pequeño aventurero no le convenció mi simon sacando un extraño libro que tenía hasta el fondo de su mochila militar.-como saben este mundo está lleno de misterios y entre esos está este libro , el libro del héroe .comenzó a contar invitando a marcy y a mi sentarse a su lado pero como éramos tan obedientes nos sentamos en la cama de al frente escuchando atentamente a simon.

.-su nombre es el enchiririon o como lo llaman muchos valientes aventureros , el libro del héroe...hace algunos dos años hice un viaje a escandilandia , en una de mis famosas escurrió es que hacía por el mundo para investigar artefactos antiguos .

.-woooo!...simon eres fue marcy que no dejaba de maravillarse por las azañas de simon , al igual que yo.

.-este libro hasta hoy en día nadie además de ustedes y yo lo había omitido a alguien más , pero por alguna razón no quise preguntar.-viene en un extraño lenguaje antiguo que aquellos que no conocen o interpretan bien lo que dice se han ido por el camino equivocado a lo que ellos deseaban. Siguió narrando todo lo que había traducido del libro , contaba de un tal billy , sus aventuras , los diferentes universos que existían , lo que me sorprendió es que nos advertía de un gran peligró el cual no debemos revivir ; ese era el linch , se me hacia familiar muy familiar , ni me había dado cuenta cuando comencé a sudar frío del puro temor que sentí con tal sólo escuchar su nombre.

.-finn estas bien?. Me pregunto simon levemente preocupado.-si quieres hizo sonreír a marcy y que mi hombría aumentara pidiendo que siguiera relatando . algo desconfiado.-se cuenta que el linch una ves más será revivido por la maldad de los hombres que lo ha fortalecido durante muchos años , pero...el gran héroe lengedario llamado billy no os equivoquéis en que el linch no regresara por que el lo haya vendido la primera ves , héroes escuchad esté llamado , a toda costa eviten que el EL regrese una ves más a causar destrucción , por que sino se lamentarán el resto de su vida .finalizo

.-pero y qué paso con la corona?, no viene algo de ella en el libro?.pregunte , marcy me apoyo mirándolo suplicante , por algún motivo ni un adulto se resistía a esa mirada de gatito que los niños poseíamos.

.-esta ...bien ustedes rendido ante nuestras miradas.-hace mucho tiempo existió un reino de hielo gobernado por un sujeto de buen carácter y su fiel esposa , ellos eran los reyes de aquel frío reino, un día su único hijo gunter murió asesinado de la peor manera que podréis imaginar, eso desato la hora del rey mandando a sus soldados asesinar todo aquel que negará sus absurdas peticiones ...pasaron los años y el rey enviudo , el reino se había vuelto sombrío , nadie alzaba arma contra de su rey el cual poseía el secreto del poder de la nieve y el hielo .todo parecía llegar a su fin en aquel próspero reino en el que sólo vivían los únicos que le fueron fieles al rey , sus soldados; pero tarde o temprano el iba a morir ...ese día llego cuando el rey tenía unos 450 años , sus últimas palabras fueron :el que ose usar la corona en una maldición caerá , si sus deseos son malvados bajo el poder de la corona caerán sin que se den cuenta , más si sus intenciones son buenas tendrá una eterna lucha contra ella en un camino lleno de dolor y perdición hasta...hasta qué el también caiga en manos de la cerrando el enchiririon lentamente , de alguna manera eso lo desbasto , sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas las cuales caían sin detenerse aparentemente.

Estaba seguro que pronto nuestro querido amigo simon tendría que luchar contra del control de la corona...era todo o nada ...


	6. Cap 2: simon vs el rey parte 2

TITULO ORIGINAL:Simón vs el antiguo rey del hielo ,todo o nada! Parte 2

SUB TÍTULO :las pruebas de la corona, Simón es victorioso? Parte 1

dialogo:.-

pensamiento, sueño, llamadas, cartas:_ te extraño simon..._

ser sobrenatural:JOVEN AMO LLEGO LA HORA DE PARTIR...

...€...€...

eran la media noche , todos dormían en la casa del señor Green y la señora collins ,todos a excepción del pequeño finn y marcy ; buscaban con desesperación un libro dentro de la biblioteca principal con el fin de buscar algo con que ayudar a simon , intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

.-estoy seguro que papa lo dejo por aquí .

.-donde por aquí finn?,llevamos 2 malditas horas buscando ese libro y no encontramos nada. Se quejó en un murmullo la pequeña marcy ,fisgoneando cada libro que sus manitas alcanzaban.

.-que si está por aquí...aquí entre este montón dé libros. Sonrio nervioso el finlandés no dejando su búsqueda en vano , en la parte más inestable de la escalera de libros que había hecho , no eran esos libritos delgaditos que su papa le daba sino de esos gruesos de fisiología que su padre amaba.-_me matara cuando se entere..._

.-ya te pareces al alertagado de mi padre, siempre dice por aquí esta pero ni el mismo encuentra nada. marcy botando un libro muy peculiar de color azul oscuro y bordes dorados a la cabeza del Green.

.-acuh marcy eso dolió.se quejó con una lagrimita de cocodrilo saliendo de su ojo derecho

.-no seas niña y sigue buscando llorón . Se quejó estando más concentrada en la búsqueda de ese famoso libro

.-por glob que mala eres...pero aún así me gustas... Murmuro lo último para si , lástima que los oídos de la pequeña marcy lo alcanzaron a escuchar , ahora la pobre ocultaba su rostro en un libro cualquiera de lo sonrojada que estaba, maldiciendose por tener un buen oír. Ambos infantes estaban sonrojados , ocultando su vergüenza en los libros .

.-que es esto?.murmuro finn sentándose en la pila de libros , quitando el polvo de ese libro azul oscuro ,revelando el dibujo de una corona y una tiara con rubíes ingrustrados.-marcy ,ven pronto . Llamo

.-ven tu afeminado, yo sigo buscando entre todos estos .respondió marcy

.-lo encontré ,que no entiendes?.pregunto sarcástico

.-lo encontraste?.pregunto contenta soltando el álbum familiar del ancestro de finn ,corriendo a una velocidad impresionante por la pila de libros .-déjame ver algo .arrebato el libro , viendo que era el mismo que le aventó tiempo atrás sólo que sin todo ese polvo.-idiota por que no me dijiste que era el libro que te aventé ?.pregunto molesta golpeando su brazo con algo de fuerza.

.-eso te pasa por no preguntar. sonrio finn con un puchero adornando su rostro

.-no me digas que vas a lloriquear .molesto mirando al Rubio con cara de "encerio?"

. -n-no, un Green no llora. Se defendió finn limpiandose disimuladamente las pequeñas lagrimitas de sus ojos azules.-ese...ese es el libro que mi padre estuvo traduciendo cuando tenía dos años, no le tome mucha importancia en ese entonces...

.-shhh... Callo marcy intentando entender lo que decía el libro , abriendo sus ojos desmesudaramente ya que no sólo era el diario de gunter sino que relataba parte de la historia de la creación de la corona desde la perspectiva del único hijo del antiguo rey del hielo.-oh por Dios este es , este es. Exclamo contenta siendo callada pronto por finn que le cubrió la boca.

.-gracias gunter, después de todo no eres como finn recordando al pingüino que siempre estaba con el rey helado que aparecía en sus sueños.-_por que ahora?,que son estos sueños tan frecuentes que tengo?, es como si me pidieran a gritos que volviera aquel mundo extraño...tranquilo finn ,déjalo ir , eso sólo es un sueño nada más._

.-finn...oye estas bien?, chasqueo los dedos esperando que reaccionara.

.-eh?.le miro finn volviendo en si.-lo siento marcy , sólo recordé algo...vamos hay que ir con Simón.

.-encerio estas bien finn?.pego su frente con la de el pensando que había enfermado,pero esto sólo hizo que el finlandés se pusiera de colores y su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

.-s-si ma marcy, va vamos con Simón. titubeo finn por la cercanía de la futura reina de los vampiros

.-mmm...no me convences pero está bien. Contesto algo desconfiada la morena bajando por la pila de libros seguido de finn .

punto de vista de finn...

oh por Dios , me sentía morir de lo rojo que estaba , si esto es amor duele más de lo que imaginaba y veía con mis padres. con todo el valor del mundo me sostuve de su mano dando un salto a los últimos libros y salir corriendo de la biblioteca principal de la casa, vi libros muy interesantes pero ese no era el momento de leerlos , no señor ahora lo principal era nuestro amigo Simón; marcy y yo salimos sin ningún problema , gracias por nuestro tamaño y sigilo llegamos al cuarto de Simón.

.-shhh...esto déjamelo a mi. me sonrio marcy besandome la mejilla , dejandome estático en mi lugar y un gran sonrojo adornar mis mejillas, esta niña me volvía loca ;parecía toda una aventurera , su forma de ser , su carisma, y sobretodo me gustaba escucharla reír. yo sólo asentí con la cabeza viendo como ella se sentaba en la cintura de Simón.-simon...despierta. Nada , el petrikov estaba profundamente dormido.

.-betty...zzzz..zzz...

.-por ó lo ojos.-ten finn, esto se tornada feo, pero si quieres mirar. tome el libro que ella me tendió sin apartar la mirada de aquella sonrisa adorable que cambiaba a una maliciosa , como si ella fuera mi madre cuando despertaba a mi padre a golpes ; se tronó las manos y la nuca fijando su vista en la cara de Simón, inconscientemente comencé a contar hasta diez , rezando en esos diez segundos por Simón. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando este despertó asustado por las bofetadas que le dio marcy y gritaba "el fin del mundo se acerca!"

rapidamente marcy le tapó la boca pidiendo que guardara silencio.-marcy?.pregunto aún algo asustado el pobre colocándose pronto los lentes de jonh lennon que tanto me gustaba , un día de estos desaparecerán.-que pasó mi pequeña, tuviste una pesadilla?. Marcy se cruzó de brazos mirando a simon indignada , el adolorido petrikov miro confuso aquellos pozos negros sin fondo en los que yo me perdía constantemente.-entonces que es?

.-es esto. tendí el libro azul oscuro desgastado

.-... Se quedo mudo , sus ojos parecían como de plato cambiando a unos cristalizados , desatando se finalmente en un llanto silencioso que ni marcy ni yo entendíamos del todo.

.-simon. Hablamos al mismo tiempo marcy y yo

.-gracias, gracias chicos .dijo finalmente simon después de unos angustiantes minutos de silencio-han hecho tanto por mi que no se cómo pagarles...lo lame-

.-no digas eso simon, tu nos has ayudado mucho aunque ahora no lo veas y sientas

.-finn tiene razón Simón, ahora lo más importante es que acabemos con ese maldito rey.

.-chicos...

2 AÑOS DESPUÉS...(narración normal...)

finn,marcy y fiona eran instruidos por simon en otras de sus clases , ya era medio día y los tres estudiantes salían al receso que su maestro les daba para comer todos juntos en el pequeño salón de clases que el padre de finn habia hecho para ellos.

.-profesor simon

.-llámame sólo simon fiona! estamos en..

-Confianza, hay fiona eres una tonta. finalizo finn comiendo junto a su perro jake que apenas era un cachorro de 4 meses.

.-ya lo se tarado. contesto molesta fiona mientras alimentaba a cake que era 2 años y 4 meses mayor que jake, sonrojando se levemente recordando lo que le había dicho su amigo marshal lee.-_idiota..._

.-ya tranquilos niños. Intento calmar simon amarrando sus cabellos castaños en una coleta alta

.-ellos nunca cambiaran ni por toda las manzanas y dulces del mundo Simón. comento marcy que ahora tenía el cabello por debajo de los hombros acomodandose en una atractiva trenza reforzada con un lindo listón rojo,

.-lamentablemente tienes razon marcy. Suspiro cansado tomando un sorbo de su café

.-así somos .sonrieron los dos rubios al mismo tiempo acariciando a sus respectivas mascotas.

.-cambiando de tema , recuerden que hoy es el día .recordo finn terminando de comer

.-es hoy?. Se quedo pasmada marcy dejando caer la manzana a medio morder al suelo.-simon .pronto dirigio su mirada al nombrado con suma tristeza

.-todo estará bien marcy. dijo seguro simon logrando calmarla un poco.-soy consciente de ello, no me dejare vencer por esa estúpida corona.

.-bien , bien hay que movernos pronto , por que mañana será la aburridos a fiesta .dijo sin muchos ánimos fiona levantándose con todo y cake de su asiento

.-si, pero que fastidio no se cómo pueden ellos divertirse con tantas falsedades .apoyo marcy recordando con fastidio las famosas fiestas de los adultos que hacían en la casa del finlandés.-lo bueno que tu no eres como ellos simon.

.-jejejeje...no , claro que no. Sonrio nervioso simon acomodandose la corbata roja que sustituyo aquel peculiar moño rojo.

.-simon.

.-vamos , ya es hora de la prueba de fuego. Se apresuró simon a salir del cuarto dejando a los infantes d años con cara de "tu nos ocultas algo".

rápidamente le siguieron al cuarto de huéspedes , finn al ser el último cerro con llave , en tanto marcy y fiona cerraban las cortinas ; la última encendió la lámpara mientras marcy dibujaba con jis el piso de madera símbolos extraños alrededor de simon , que formaban una especie de cadenas obstructoras del poder del rey en la realidad .

.-listo?. Pregunto finn dejando a las mascotas en un lugar seguro junto a fiona.

.-si. Respondió simon colocándose la corona sobre su cabeza recitando las mismas palabras del libro sin cometer error alguno encentó se en posición de meditación en el centro del candado de esas antiguas escrituras.

.-suerte Simón. desearon todos al unísono.

.-AMO AQUÍ DE NUEVO?...EN ESE ENTONCES BIENVENIDO SEA .sonrió siniestramente aquella voz dejando que Simón entrara a la conciencia de la corona.

.-en verdad estará bien?

.-eso espero.

.-y yo .


	7. Cap 5: prueba de las puertas ilusorias

TITULO ORIGINAL:Simón vs el antiguo rey del hielo ,todo o nada! Parte 3

SUB TÍTULO :las pruebas de la corona, Simón es victorioso? Parte 2

supuesto sirviente de ese rey seguía llamándome , su fastidiosa voz se hacía más presente dentro de ese pasadizo helado ;hacia un frío de mil demonios y yo sólo llevaba mi chaqueta...mi amada chaqueta . Ya se que me desvíe del tema pero como no amarla?, mi abuelo me la regalo antes de morir. Como decía el frío era insoportable y el viento estaba en mi contra cada ves que daba un paso , retrocedía dos; cuando todo lo creía perdido en ese laberinto me tope con la primera puerta , delante de esta estaba un tipo de soldado inglés que protegía a la reina de Inglaterra , pero en este caso era un sirviente del rey. Les explicare como lucía...

"media 3 metros y medio , piel azul como el mismísimo hielo, nariz puntiaguda como si se tratase de esas películas de terror donde la bruja se llevaba a los que osaban invocarla, no olvidemos su cabello ; blanco como la mismísima nieve , todo maltratado y alborotado como un estropajo. Lo que más me perturbo fueron esos ojos azules metálicos sin brillo alguno, ni si quiera los muñecos de los niños eran tan secos como los de este guardia...lo peor era que tenía la mirada fija en mi , me sentía su presa en esos momentos. Rápidamente aparté la mirada observando mejor el tipo de ropa que llevaba , grande fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que sólo llevaba una túnica; sonreí disimuladamente ocultando el miedo que comenzaba abundarme.

- hola soy Simón petrikov y he venido a enfrentar a su rey. Tan rápido como dije eso el ser de 3 metros rio a no más poder sin poder creer lo que decía , espere hasta que se reincorporara y volviera su mirada hacia mi.

.-veo que tienes el valor ser insignificante , pero veo que hablas enserio...puedes pasar , pero te advierto que sí mueres yo me comeré tu miserable alma.

;"Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza , recordé las clases pequeñas que mis pupilos me dieron sobre no tener miedo a lo desconocido en medio de una aventura ; si lo se soy algo miedoso y lo más sorprendente es que unos niños me enseñarán algo que creí perdido desde que murió mi abuelo. Con elegancia y el valor suficiente levanté la mirada y seguí el camino que el guardia me marco , ignorando olímpicamente sus amenazas y burlas . Llegue a lo que parecía un gran salón de baile lleno de bellas doncellas de diferentes nacionalidades , el único detalle era que todas vestían de azul y lo peor de todo es que todas esas zorras del rey se acercaban.

.-hola querido , que hace un ser tan mono como tu aquí?

.-Esmeralda , déjame hacerlo ...antes de que interrumpiera mi amiga que te párese si...Paso sus brillantes uñas rojas por mi cuello desacomodando mi corbata , ronroneando en mi cuello mientras la otra me abrazaba contra sus atributos, parecía que el Dios quería castigarme por ser virgen a mis casi 30 años ya que otra me abrazo por detrás acariciando mis cabellos al estilo John lenon; madre mía si fuera un hombre pervertido este sería el paraíso, tenía que escapar lo más rápido de ahí o sino mis bajos instintos despertarían.

.-donde vas bombón nuestro?

.-quédate con nosotros un poco más siii

.-podríamos ser una ayuda para alguien muy necesitado como vos.

.-jejejeje...este yo...señoritas...lo lamento pero este hombre les salió gay. Menti intentando librarme de ellas , pero sólo empeoro las cosas ya que en un parpadeo cambiaron de unas hermosas mujeres a unas fieras brujas de hielo que intentaron atacarme con sus garras más como una serpiente escape de ellas.

;".-ahhhh!... Corrí por mi vida lanzando todo lo que se interponía en mi camino evitando que ellas mea prensarán con unas cadenas de hielo que formaban con sus manos llenas de verrugas , rápidamente tome la llave dorada pensando que me sería de ayuda en esta lucha contra tres brujas y su ejército de culebras ; mis ojos brillaron como nunca encontré la segunda puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces metí la llave en la cerradura rogando que fuera la correcta.

.-por favor. Suplique , justo antes que ellas me atraparan la puerta de abrió y yo me adentre dejando mi zapato y mi pobre corbata con ellas en mi lugar, esas malditas me querían matar pero sólo cogieron dos cosas mías.

.-en su cara trío dé zorras mojigatas .burle haciendo la danza de la lluvia entre toda esa nieve, ahora me encontraba en el segundo nivel; según el libro eran 3 niveles antes de llegar al rey.

;".-vaya amo está muy feliz , no le importaría dejar de hacer ese p&€€& baile y seguir o es que ya se cansó de luchar y dejara que el rey obtenga otra vida?. esa voz más sarcástica que la mentira de tus padres cuando te decían que son te dormías temprano no llegaría santa clous , quise matarlo en esos momentos pero , no podía matar a alguien que no veía, así que deje mi danza de la victoria y seguí mi camino , el muy hijo de sumatra había dado en el blanco del poco orgullo que había o apenas quería despertar en alguna parte de mi cerebro.

todo el camino se la pasaba molestándome , varias ventas palpitaban en mi cien de lo irritado que estaba , fue ahí cuando recordé cuando marcy sufrió algo parecido con el hiperactivo finn y la extrovertida fiona, esos dos eran un dúo del fastidio cuando se lo proponían , claro que lo hacían con toda la intención cuando marcy no quería jugar con ellos. Respire profundamente , cerré los ojos y me concentre en el arrupto silencio y la voz chillona del supuesto sirviente del rey .-uno, dos... tres. Conté mentalmente antes de dar un puñetazo a mi derecha , no golpee el vacío , sino a un ser invisible que cuando abrí los ojos esté ya estaba medio consciente en el piso con una cara de mal perdedor , era otro de esos seres azules sólo que este vestía como un digno duende , claro que su ropa era azul rey ...de mala manera me entrego la otra llave felicitándole de una manera tan hipócrita que de seguro si fuera mi amigo finleon le había partido la madre , como dicen vulgarmente . Tome la llave mirando con cierta lástima aquel ser que ahora que lo veía pensaba en lo estúpido que fui en tenerle alguna ves miedo; seguí la trayectoria hasta la tercera puerta, haciendo lo mismo que hice en la primera entre , sólo que esta ves sin dejar nada.

-mucha suerte mi rey, jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...si es que sobrevive a lo siguiente .escuche decir al molesto duende helado antes que las puertas se cerrarán.

;". resentido.-mejor hay que seguir ,no se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado desde que entre en este anime a mi mismo , el frío aumentaba y yo parecía un muñeco de nieve andante , como deseaba salir pronto de este lugar ; para mi desgracia me tope con una mujer de cabellos rojos vestida de una manera tan sensual que casi se me caía la baba...esa mujer era betty , su vestido rojo como la sangre, tan corto que casi era posible ver que tipo de ropa interior era, escote en v. , un hermoso collar de esperas que siempre quise regalarle , no olvidemos sus lentes que ahora tenían una forma más exquisita que decoraba sus ojos color miel.

;".-be betty tu que haces aquí?.pregunte algo titubeante limpiándome el hilo de baba que me hacia parecer un completo idiota , ella sol me sonrio acercándose de una forma que me hizo dar un trago fuerte de saliva, esa mujer aún me volvía loco. Aparté la mirada de sus hipnotizantes ojos intentando ocultar mi sonrojo de ella , como por arte de magia una silla apareció , escuche su cálida sonrisa traviesa que me hizo perder la noción del tiempo y que estaba haciendo en este lugar; parecía un sueño , uno de esos que tenía bien reprimido. Betty me sentó en esa peculiar silla dorada y desato la corona de la cuerda donde lo tenía, con cuidado la cogió colocándola en mi cabeza...no podía moverme , algo me decía que escapara de ella , mi respiración comenzaba agitarse por tal cercanía , lentamente comencé a cerrar los ojos dejándome llevar por las suaves acaricias que sus pequeñas manos hacían.

;".-simon no!.escuche un grito llamarme , no tenía ni la menor duda de lo que sucedía afuera.-un momento esa voz es de marcy...yo no debo dejarme llevar, esto es tan sólo una ilusión. Afortunadamente desperté de mi ensueño dándome cuenta que esa mujer antes llamada betty era la reina helada que me ataba con unas cadenas de hielo, ella parecía molesta , pero eso no me importo sólo siguió atandome.

".-no deberías obedecer a tu rey sabes, el sólo te esta utilizando y ambos sabemos que es la verdad.

.-y tu que sabes mortal. Me pregunto molesta

.-se más de lo que te imaginas mi reina y si me desatas acabare con tu tormento...no me lo tomes a mal pero el rey esta corrompido por la pérdida de su hijo , sólo busca liberarse de la corona y dejar a un tonto como yo en su lugar ; al final sólo te dejara otra ves sola como último recurso cuando se sienta sólo , como lo se?, lo tengo por experiencia eso era lo que hacia betty cada ves que algún invento le fallaba o alguien tronaba con ella , antes que fuéramos novios. Suspire intentando hallar más de mi tormento.-al final cuando logre ser su novio , encontré la corona y ella me votó peor que basura , dejándome a mi suerte sólo...sólo por perder el control de esta . Ella parecía razonarlo , ambos vivimos lo mismo de alguna manera , se mordió los labios y vi como negaba una y otra ves con la cabeza al final soltando un largo suspiro en señal de resignación./

.-no creas que sólo por sufrir eso te librare...sino por que quiero que acabes con ese cretino que jugo con mi corazón , se quien eres y vi a través de tus ojos simon petrikov y tal como dices el merece pagar por todas sus fechorías ...pero si no lo vences yo me encargare de patearte y hacerte mi perro faldero personal jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...bien ahora largo antes que se entere. cortó las cadenas con su espada de hielo , advirtiéndome que tendría que utilizar el poder del hielo para luchar contra el rey , esta mujer era una lunática bipolar , no cabe duda que jamás entenderé de lo que ellas son capaz de hacer por despecho; de ahora en adelante tendría que tener cuidado, eso y si quería vivir seguro a expensas que un día no se vuelvan como esa reina helada, a pesar de estar loca era una hermosa mujer. Antes de marcharme ella me entrego la llave y me beso de una manera dulce pero helada ala ves , sentí como enrojecía como un tomate puro, de eso estaba seguro./p

".-gracias reina mía , yo ganare esta lucha en honor de su antes de marcharme, alcance a pérsicos el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas , crucé la puerta llegando a otro interminable laberinto , para resumir este era un lugar demasiado custodiado por. Todo tipo de guardias , monstruos de nieve, trolls , zorras , no olvidemos el ambiente pos apocalíptico en el que estaba ambientado.

-llego la hora...  
;"

EXTRA: mundo de Ooo ...

".-no se sí sea una buena idea chicos.

;".-no seas un miedoso rey helado ahora lanza el mugre hechizo antes de que arco iris llegue a interrumpirnos , no dejaré que ella me niegue el derecho de ir por mi hermanito del alma...finn. Lloro jake dramatizando los meses que tenía sin saber del humano , ya casi cumplían el año sin saber del finlandés /

;".-vamos simon...digo rey helado lanzalo ya , yo cuidare que este idiota no meta la pata, y tampoco la princesita...descuida yo me encargo de traértela completita , con cada chiclosa molécula que tanto amas. Calmo Marcelin , ajustando su guitarra accha en su espalda .

;".-oye!

.-cálmate bonnibel después de todo es tu culpa

-...muy graciosa Marcelin. Gruño DP molesta e indignada a la ves.

;".-esta bien Marcelin confiare en ti, pero si algo le pasar..

.-ya lo se , tu tranquilo yo nerviosa. Le guineo el ojo , mostrando su típica sonrisa de no pasa nada.

El simplemente le miro como un padre a su hija.-no hagas nada sino te castigare como gunter.

posdata: hablando de lo de gunter este tiene una manera peculiar de comunicarse , gracias a sus obras de teatro le podría explicar a finn algunas cosas , no se confundan mis aventureros , se que es corta pero espero que les haya gustado...tomare unas vacaciones dentro de poco. Pero gregresando la continuare n.n


	8. Cap 6: hora de la verdad parte 1

Capitulo 6: la última prueba

TITULO ORIGINAL:La hora de la verdad a llegado parte 1

SUB TÍTULO : un encuentro indeseable parte 1

Habla Simón...

.-llego la hora. Susurre , mire a mi alrededor ; el escenario era como esas típicas películas que montaban sobre el fin del mundo, donde esta ves yo era el protagonista de tal desagradable película.-bien ...por dónde comenzamos?.

.-por donde quieres comenzar tu?.me pregunta una voz infantil sobresaltandome de gran manera, rápidamente busque la procedencia de tal misteriosa voz.

.-aquí abajo. Dijo con fastidio la voz infantil

.-marcy!?...pero como?. Pregunte sorprendido fijando la mirada en ella, lucía más chica justo como la primera ves que nos conocimos. Esto si ameritaba un par de calmantes que hace tiempo me receto el doctor, ya que esto desafiaba más haya de la lógica constituida por el hombre.

.-eres un tonto Simón, ¿cómo crees que te iba a dejar sólo?.

.-estas loca?. Pregunte casi histérico , ella sólo se limitó a reírse de mi cara y el intento que hacía por reprenderla hasta que unos extraños gruñidos nos hicieron volver a la realidad. No era mi estómago y menos el de ella, la única conclusión que pude sacar era que unos extraños seres viscosos que aparecían en mis sueños ahora estaban ocultos entre los escombros de la cuidad listos para atacarnos en cualquier momento.

.-finn y fiona vinieron contigo?. Pregunte tomándola en brazos a pesar de que demandaba que ella también podía pelear contra ellos.

.-hmp...no. Contesto malhumorada aferrandose a mi camisa sólo para intentar estirarse y ver por mi hombro si esos seres nos venían persiguiendo.

.-uffff...eso era lo que quería escuchar. Suspire algo aliviado sin dejar de correr mientras buscaba donde ocultarnos por el momento.

.-Simón. Me llamo la atención mi pequeña problemática.-no es que no hayan podido venir sino que tenían otros compromisos que atender , además de cuidar que su padre no los descubriera...maldito viejo. Refunfuño lo último apenas oíble para mis oídos.

Di por largo el asunto procurando no hacerla molestar más... Tomamos un pequeño descanso en la orilla del puente con partes cubiertas de chicle, marcy estaba mirando el ancho cielo gris que decoraba la deplorable cuidad en ruinas, Yo por mi parte tenía la mirada perdida en la corona que sostenía con ambas manos pensando si podía realmente dominar la corona cuando fuera el momento de utilizarla ; tenía que hacerlo si en realidad quería protegerla, sin darme cuenta ella se había vuelto mi único sustento en el mundo además de finn y fiona esos dos si quieran un torbellino invencible cuando se lo proponían.

Paff!... Escuche el camión de almejas caer al suelo , para acabar nuestra suerte ese maldito camión comenzó a sonar su canción , como odiaba a ese camión desde que era un niño.

.-que fue eso?. Pregunto marcy algo asustada por el impacto que escucho que no se fijó que un montón de cosas verdes y viscosas venian en nuestra dirección , no se de donde diablos salían pero no perdí el tiempo en amarrarme la corona , tomar a marcy entre mis brazos y correr por nuestras vidas siendo perseguidos por esas cosas que juraría que parecían mermelada verde ; eso último me dio mucho asco que sino fuera por el miedo que sentía lo hubiera vomitado en lugar de regresar la comida de vuelta a mi estómago.

.-simon ahí vienen!. Aviso marcy .

.-mierda,mierda, mierda, mierda!. Pense , en esos momentos me sentía más pálido que una hoja de papel que hasta dude unos segundos en saltar aquel árbol lleno de chicle, pero Dios fue muy grande en darme el suficiente valor para hacerlo y no quedar pegado en este.-gracias a Dios .suspire por segunda ves en este lugar sin dejar de correr ya que esas cosas nos seguían persiguiendo.

(Mundo real... 6:30 de la tarde )

.

.

.-por que tu madre me obligo a vestir este incómodo vestido?.preguntaba fiona molesta caminando por el pasillo junto a finn

.-yo tampoco estoy muy contentó con esto fiona, pero hay que hacerlo para que padre no sospeché nada . Murmuro el finlandés tomando la mano de su amiga para ayudarle como todo un "caballero" a bajar por las escaleras llamando la atención de los invitados ya que los niños eran La atracción principal por culpa de cierto tío fascinado con ese tipo de fiestas.

.-lo odio. pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo

.-hola querido sobrino y sobrina?. Saludo algo confundido el aventurero mujeriego.

.-soy su amiga, no su prima idiota. Corrigió descaradamente fiona al finlandés mayor.

.-uyyyy ...que genio, bueno finn te deseo suerte...mi próxima aventura esta por comenzar. Se despidió el tío con una sonrisa picara que no podía contener, el muy aventurero había encontrado otro "tesoro" que capturar para esta noche.

.-adiós tío. Despidió finn con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro , haciendo sentir mar tranquilo al hormonal tío que tenía que sin más que decir partió en otra dirección.

.-odio decirte esto finn...pero tu tío es un verdadero zorro en cuestión de mujeres, por decirlo de la manera más suave. Cuchicheo fiona viendo el rostro lleno de desilusión de su mejor amigo que veía a su tío haciendo de las suyas.

.-lo sé sólo que...esperaba que fuera menos...eso, sólo lo termina perjudicando más de lo que ya esta.

.-lamentablemente "eso" ya lo lleva en su naturaleza. Dijo entre comillas la rubia dándole a entender que el también llegaría a ser así.

. Fiona!. Se quejó finn

.-es broma..jajajaja, debiste ver tu rostro, es peor que la de Simón cuando se enoja con Marcy. Recordó entre risas fiona

-eso ya lo veremos. Dijo en tono sombrío finn , haciendo que fiona se erizara como cake cuando venía el peligro venir

.-fi-fin-n tranquilo, sólo fue...salvense quien pueda!. Corrió despavorida siendo pronto perseguida por un finn con cara de " estas muerta".

.

.

.

.

.

(Mente de Simón...)

.

.

.

( simon habla)

Parecía estar por anochecer , marcy se había dormido en mis brazos y yo estaba caminando rumbo al palacio del rey helado; llevábamos casi una hora sin encontrarnos con otra de esas cosas , nisiquiera con la exuberantes zorras que a la mitad del camino querían arrancarnos las ropas . En ese momento tuve que utilizar la odiosa corona para congelarlas y rápidamente escapar de ellas y volver al camino correcto.

.-Simón...

.-te dio frío mi pequeña? . Pregunte cubriéndola mejor con mi saco , no me di cuenta en que momento comenzó a nevar pero sabía que marcy sentía frío por el cambio drástico que había sufrido el clima .

.-no es eso...

.-entonces que es marcy?

.-por que no te has quitado la corona?. Pregunto aún adormilada , fue ahí cuando me di cuenta del por que ya no sentía el frío recorrer mi cuerpo y marcy era la única que sentía este helado viento chocando con nuestro cuerpo a cada momento. Rápidamente me la quite , como si fuera una mujer me observe en el reflejo de la ventana buscando algún cambio en mi cuerpo, mire a marcy y ella me miro a mi la pobre no podía quitar su cara de asombro por lo que sus ojos presenciaban .-Simón te aclaraste. Bromeo haciendo que casi me orinara en los pantalones , inseguro volví a verme por la ventana buscando el tal cambio . claramente io como la pequeña bromista intentaba contener su risa pero le fue imposible , sus carcajadas se escuchaban como ecos por la ciudad ; otra ves me había jugado otra de sus bromas, pero su risa era tan contagiosa que me uni sin querer a ella cayendo de senton en la banqueta.

Una tercera carcajada se unió a nosotros , eso nos hizo parar en seco y buscar pronto un refugio en donde ocultarnos ; pronto me di cuenta que era la desenfrenada risa del rey helado la causante de que ambos dejaremos de reír. Sentía que el momento del enfrentamiento se acercaba , pero lo que no sabía era como comenzar el enfrentamiento con un ser con más de mil años de vida capaz de utilizar todo el poder de la corona a su favor o al menos eso creía.

.-marcy prométeme que te irás lejos de aquí y no volverás a entrar en esta desquiciada mente otra ves . Pedí

.-pero Simón yo también puedo ayudarte a luchar contra el. Trato de convencerme

.-será en otra ocasión marcy, no quiero que salgas lastimada por mi culpa. Acaricie su mejilla con una de mis manos.-confía en mi, te prometo que lo venceré cueste lo que cueste...no dejare que nadie salga lastimado por mi culpa , por no haber vencido al rey helado.

.-simon...no vayas, por favor , d-debe haber otro modo de ven-n vencerlo. Poco a poco la voz de marcy comenzó a quebrarse hasta que su rostro se enjugó en su llanto, abrazandose a mi con toda la fuerza que tenía tratando de evitar que fuera directo al matadero. Me sentía el peor padre del mundo en esos momentos , aunque no fuera mi hija biológica ,yo la quería como si fuera una de la cual no quería desprenderme. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón tuve que buscar el modo de sacarla de mi mente sin responder aquella pregunta, obvió que aún no encontraba la dichosa salida pero mi estúpida cabeza helada no pudo crear algún medio más sencillo de evadir esa pregunta... el resto del camino fue silencioso , no sabía que responderle ; sin embargo no iba esperar a encontrar otra solución mientras perdía la cordura , no quería lastimarla mientras esperaba otra alternativa a esta maldición.

.-Simón. Me hablo después de un tiempo dentro en ese incómodo ambiente que había creado.

.-lo siento marcy, pero me es difícil responderte esa pregunta y...sólo busco protegerte como a los demás .

.-lo se. Contesto algo cortante marcy deteniendome de golpe .

.-perdona?.pregunte confundido

.-que lo se!, sólo ...sólo me es algo difícil aceptarlo. Suspiro derrotada.-yo también odiaría que te pasara algo malo, pero sino sales de esta. Con ambas manos tomo mi corbata obligándome a pegar mi frente con la de ella.-te juro que te pateare tu trasero helado que desearas no haber nacido en tu vida. Amenazo al final con una dulce sonrisa aterradora decorando su infantil rostro.

.-mama!. Chille por dentro , imaginando como sería mi vida sino lograba derrotar al rey helado , cuando este poco a poco me arrebatara toda la cordura, en ese transcurso del tiempo seguro que marcy me torturaría hasta que no la recordara y el mismísimo rey huiría despavorido de este pequeño demonio.

.-...esto no nos llevara a nada. pensó marcy que pronto aflojó su agarre bajando pronto la cabeza .-te puedo acompañar a la entrada. Pidió en un murmullo

.-c-claro. Asentí con la cabeza

(Mundo real...8:55pm )

.

.

.

.-este día ha sido muy largo. Suspiro cansado finn con la cabeza recargada sobre la mesa mirando con una cara de aburrimiento a los adultos que no paraban de hablar de tontería alguna.

.-ni que lo digas. Dio la razón fiona que estaba igual o peor que el finlandés hasta que vio a cierto chico con peinado peinado elegante y muy colorido platicar alegremente con una extraña chica que vestía de una forma sencilla pero elegante, lástima que el color de su cabello le recordaba a una zanahoria.-genial la zanahoria parlante hablando con gumbal. Pensó sarcástica , la detestaba más que los incómodos vestidos que la obligaban a utilizar, más que a la odiosa y presumida hermana de su amor platónico que siempre terminaba hechando a perder cualquier intento en entablar una sería pero tranquila conversación con el afeminado chico o al menos eso era lo que el aparentaba.-hablando de visitas por debajo del agua llamando la atención de su mejor amigo.

.-cual? Cuál?. Pregunto interesado finn , hablando los más bajo posible

.-esa la de cabello de zanahoria .señalo de forma discreta fiona.

.-pero si es...ohhhh...ya entendí, tienes celos de que alguien más coquetee con tu amorcito. Pico finn exactamente donde en el blanco.

.-idiota .braveo la rubia molesta golpeándolo con una sartén que saco de quien sabe donde.

.-auch, auch , eso duele auch. Se quejó finn intentando esquivar los demás golpes.-lo lamento...piedad! piedad. Suplico utilizando sus brazos como escudó.

.-sólo si te encargas de esa zanahoria parlante. Demando

.-pero fiona , estoy saliendo con marcy

.-estas?. Pregunto algo dudosa

.-bueno casi, hoy planeaba pedirle a salir . Bufo avergonzado el pobre finlandés.

.-si como no, ahora por favor encargate de ella, siiiii. La muy mañosa había colocado una de sus mejores caras que raramente finn lograba evadir y así evitar complacer los pequeños caprichos de su mejor amiga ; lamentablemente sólo enfermo o cuando tenía un sueño de aquellos evitaba ser presa de esa carita suplicante de gato a medio morir que esta montaba.

(Lograra fiona su cometido?, finn podrá pedirle una cita a la pequeña marcy?... Simon lograra vencer al rey helado o se doblegará a su poder?, si eso pasa marcy cumplirá su amenaza?, todo eso y más en el siguiente capitulo ... Ahora que regrese de estas vacaciones he regresado con más ánimos de escribir. A quien le gusta kageru days o mejor dicho mekaku city actors? , si les interesa en nudo días publicare mi primer finc de esa serie n.n. Perdonen la demora. Amigos )


	9. Cap 7: hora de la verdad parte 2

Capitulo 7: un pasado diferente al que conocemos

TITULO ORIGINAL:La hora de la verdad a llegado parte 2

SUB TÍTULO : un encuentro indeseable parte 1.5

* * *

Habla Simón:

Al llegar a la entrada del reino helado , una extraña pero enorme puerta dorada se atravesó en nuestro camino, daría por sentado que esto se trataba de otro nivel ; en el cual no quería incluir a marcy , pero por más que busque algún medio de escape que la ayudara a salir de esta desquiciada mente de un arrupto , nerd y virginal hombre de 22 años que , a pesar de haber tenido una novia nunca hizo lo que la naturaleza le exigía a todo hombre ; mejor conocido como el : sexo, es decir hacer el amor con esa persona en... Descartemos esa idea y sigamos con la trama principal de la historia.

posdata: no soy un hikikomori y menos un gay de closet que busca la oportunidad de salir cada noche!, sólo por que no una mujer le hizo el amor en contra de su voluntad , tal como muchos de mis compañeros ves sea un tanto anticuado pero así me criaron y de eso estor orgulloso.

.

.

.

Ya nada en este mundo me sorprendía y menos el hecho desde que comencé mi vida como anticuario de la ciudad , esa gran puerta era nuestro obstáculo para llegar a la entrada del palacio; por seguridad propia y la de marcy , deje lleve la corona en mi cabeza todo el tiempo que estuvimos caminando. Era la hora de la verdad , finalmente la puerta delante de nosotros se había abierto , dejando ver un mundo parecido al nuestro , donde nos encontrábamos en estos momentos ; no podía dejar de pensar que esto era un deja vu impuesto por el mismísimo rey de la corona, pero no teníamos otra alternativa, mire a marcy y ella asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo a lo que quería darle a entender.

.-vamos. Me animo marcy ,comenzando a caminar conmigo tomados de la mano

.-si. Conteste , lo único que recuerdo después de entrar , fue una luz segadora;después de ello todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Habla marcy:

fui la primera en despertar, suena raro lo sé pero...¿como les explicó?; de alguna manera esa extraña luz nos dejo inconscientes a Simón y a mi después de dar unos simples pasos. Observe a mi alrededor , todo parecía estar como en aquel mundo , lleno de caos y cosas boscosas andando por las calles de la ciudad de new York o al menos así le llama Simón a este pedazo de tierra; chicle pegado en algunos edificios, bueno en fin era como en ese extraño mundo pos apocalíptico en el que nos habíamos metido.

_.-marcy quieres oír una canción?_. escuche una voz aproximarse a nosotros, rápidamente arrastré el cuerpo inconsciente de Simón detrás de unos arbustos , alguien conocía mi nombre, pero aún así no podía confiarme; incluso juraría que sonó casi idéntico a la voz de mi Simón , sólo que este se escuchaba un poco más ronca y desgastada por el tiempo.

.-_si_. Escuche asentir a la niña, sentí pronto como una corriente eléctrica pasaba por toda mi columna vertebral , no podía ocultar el hecho que eso me hizo sentir un gran escalofríos recorrer por todo mi cuerpo y mi rostro estaba más pálido que el de una hoja de papel.

.

Pronto escuche el tarareo de una canción que yo conocía perfectamente , no pude evitar sentir la necesidad de asomarme averiguar de quienes eran esas voces que tanto me inquietaban.

.-no, lo puedo creer!.murmure asombrada, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían; éramos nosotros mismos , quienes se iban acercando al puesto de sopa de pollo, al cual el solía llevarme a menudo. Esperen un segundo, ¿por que simon se veía tan deteriorado y azul?, no olvidemos mencionar esa nariz puntiaguda como Pinocho , sus cabellos y barba más blancos que la nieve ; que habían borrado todo rastro de ese castaño oscuro que tanto me agrada ver, más cuando los peinaba en una coleta alta. Lo que más me llamo la atención fue yo me encontraba con el , vestida como en ese entonces cuando nos conocimos.

.

.-mmmm...marcy?.llamo adormilado Simón , perfecto lo que "necesitaba"; rápidamente le cubri los labios con ambas manos , manteniendo mi mirada fija en el, el pareció entenderme así que quite mis manos y volví a mi posición a vigilar a los impostores.

.

.-m-ma-marcy , q-que es e-sta pasando?. Pregunto Simón en un murmullo, estaba paralizado por no decir shockeado por lo que acababa de presenciar.-ellos...ellos son...

.

.-si , lo se...yo pienso que son malas imitaciones de nosotros. conteste con toda la madures del mundo, aunque antes de esa GRAN madures yo estaba igual o peor; pobre , si supiera lo que tuve que hacer para no ser descubiertos por los "impostores".

.-oh...puede ser que sólo sea ...

.-sea que Simón?. Pregunte mirándole de reojo.

.-que esa puerta nos tele transporto a una dimensión diferente a la nuestra. Concluyo, sacando rápidamente conclusiones apresuradas para mi gusto , sobre lo que estábamos presenciando.

.-una dentro de tu mente?. Pregunte algo incrédula volviendo mi vista a ellos que rompieron la ventana del puesto con la silla.

.

_.-recuerda marcy , esto es vandalismo, por lo tanto no es correcto hacerlo_. Aconsejo el viejo Simón a mi copia barata , entrando con ella dentro del local.

.-_ok_. Contesto ella con un hambo cargando.

.-maldita , sólo hambo es mío !.reclame dentro de mi mente , haciendo mis berrinches silenciosamente en la realidad.

.-vamos a ver. Murmuro Simón , regresandome a la realidad.

.-estas loco?!, eso sólo nos haría quedar al descubierto con los impostores!.reclame igual en un murmullo, ambos estando ya asomando nuestras cabezas por la otra ventana, siendo testigos de lo que pasaba.

.-ya te dije que no son impostores marcy.

.-si lo son.

.-como sea. Suspiro rendido Simón.-sólo observemos , no sabemos lo que pueda pasar si interrumpimos en esta línea del tiempo.

.

.

.-_maldita sea!, bolas rojas y corona de oro_.miro el viejo la corona estando dispuesto a ponérsela al ver en el reflejo del retrovisor a uno de esos seres.

.

.-_no!, tu me prometiste que no volverías hacerlo_. Detuvo mi copia al viejo Simón , que sólo le sonrió como pidiéndole que lo dejara hacerlo.-_no Simón, otra ves volverás actuar extraño_ ..._no quiero que te termines olvidando de mi por completo_!. Eso me sobresalto de gran manera y me hizo pensar que la causante de todo eso era la condenada corona , mire a mi Simón , el parecía aterrado; incluso se había quitado la corona que en ese entonces las dos gemas de cada lado tenían un extraño color azul rey a excepción de la del centro que aún era roja... Un momento azules?, mi mente divago hasta lo más profundo de mis recuerdos , hasta que di en cuenta en uno de ellos que era sobre el libro que finn y yo le habíamos mostrado a Simón; decía que cada ves que el portador superaba una prueba la gema cambiaría de color , dependiendo también de que puro era su corazón al momento de pasarlo; si era azul rey de mostraba que era un ser con un corazón lleno de bondad y valentía digno portador de la corona, en cambio...si era un rojo más oscuro que el color con el que habían sido creadas, para ser más precisos un color carmesí, demostraba un ser lleno de ambiciones capaz de hacer lo que sea con el fin de superar las pruebas que la corona le imponía; pero sobretodo, un ser indigno de ella que tarde o temprano terminara destruyendo lo que más ama.

.

.-Simón, no es lo que parece...a diferencia de el ,tu si eres capaz de controlar la corona y un ser digno de portarle. Intente calmarlo , me miro confundido intentando procesar lo que había dicho; bajo su mirada a la corona , en ese momento tenía los ojos en blanco , ni el mismo se creía el cambio que había surgido en la famosa corona.

.

.-marcy...esto...tu sabes algo...al respecto?. pregunto confundido , sin dejar de ver las gemas de la corona.-pregunto por que ustedes mocositos se llevaron el libro cuando iba en la parte más interesante!. note el cambio repentino de humor que se cargaba Simón , después de todo ¿me esta regañando?, que concha la suya; no tuve de otra más que soltar la sopa, odió decirlo pero tenía razón por la cual me regañaba.-por no decir que me lo arrebataron de mis manos, corrieron del cuarto y se encerraron en la casa del árbol. Eso último lo dijo algo indignado.

.

.-Simón!. Grite sin querer llamando la atención del otro que volteó inconscientemente atrás donde creyó haber escuchado la voz llamarlo.-si me escucharás por un momento , comprenderías lo que... Rápidamente Simón me tapó la boca , al parecer hable más fuerte de lo esperado.

.

._-que fue eso?._ Pregunto un Simón a su marcy al no encontrar nadie

.

.-_no lo sé, sólo vámonos de aquí_. contesto la copia , corriendo con el viejo Simón lejos de aquella multitud de cosas verdes y viscosas , que afortunadamente no nos notaron.

.

.- dejemos las peleas para después marcy, ahora hay que ayudarlos. Aviso simon colocándose la corona , que rápidamente respondió a los buenos deseos de su amo; dando por alto mis intentos de contarle sobre el cambio de las gemas.

.

.-simon, estas seguro de ello?. Pregunte algo preocupada al ver que comenzaba a levitar.-yo sólo quería decirte sobre...

.

.-si marcy, además siento que puedo y debo hacer algo por ellos. Contesto seguro de si.-siento interrumpirte pero en estos momentos es más importante protegerlos , al mismo tiempo que a nosotros, no podemos dejar que la corona tome control de el antes de que el pierda lo único importante que le queda antes de tiempo. Agrego

.

.-en ese caso iré contigo. El me miro interrogante , más aún así acepto mi Petición llevándome cargando en su espalda , mientras el volaba por extraño que pareciera con sus cabellos que se movían como dos alas; definitivamente necesitara mejorar sus técnicas de vuelo.-solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde. Pensé , reforzando mi agarre .

.

.

.

(Mundo real , segundo día de fiesta en la casa del finlandés 9:50 pm )

Narra finn:

.

Ahi me encontraba yo , bailando con la princesa de cabellos naranjas, quien lo diría es linda, pero no se compara con mi marcy ; todo comenzó con un saludo y una pequeña charla con gumbal que me cedió el paso ya que a el no le interesaba o al menos eso parecía ya que fiona aprovecho para llevárselo a bailar al otro lado de la pista de baile, para empeorar la situación , los adultos nos veían y eso me hacía sentir avergonzado al igual que ella. Su nombre era fiori flame o como yo le diría la princesa flama ya que eso era lo que parecía , por lo menos para mi , no se para los demás; lo que me llamo la curiosidad era ese diamante incrustado en su frente , ¿ a caso se lo implantaron o ya venía con el?, esa era la pregunta que rondaba dentro de mi mente. Ese era el mismo caso con su medio hermano que tenía un peinado moicano.-al parecer cierto padre anduvo de calenturiento con la madre de cada uno de ellos . pensé riendo sin querer delante de ella.

.-que te parece tan gracioso finn?. Me pregunto algo molesta fiori pisando,e el pie derecho con su zapato de tacón, diablos ,¿pero que rayos pensó esta niña al pisarme?; incluso es más agresiva que Marcelin y no es que me guste esa forma de ser,sino que ella piso uno de mis zapatos favoritos. Si se que me escuche como una de esas mujeres materialistas pero deben de admitir que también hay momentos que nos pasa esto a nosotros los hombres más si tienes una madre que esta obsesionada con la limpieza y más si se trata de zapatos.

.

.-auch, fiori eso dolió!. Me queje soltándome de su agarre.-pero que diablos te pasa?

.

.-eso dimelo tu a mi, ¿de que te reías finn?, a caso no soy suficiente mujer para ti?. Me pregunto ella irradiando fuego por los ojos,

.-si sigo aquí no saldré vivo de aquí . pensé atemorizado.-piensa finn, ella es sólo una nena consentida de papi, tienes que buscar un modo de salir de aquí. Me decía mi subconsciente .

.-si, supieras que yo sólo busco la libertad en ti finn. Pensó fiori entristecida al notar la incomodidad de finn.-se que no soy la mejor persona del mundo y no logró controlar mis emociones , pero si me dieras una oportunidad...

.

.-interrumpo algo chicos?. Pregunto afortunadamente mi madre que venía con unos bocadillos en la charola.-gracias al cielo por enviarla. pensé aliviado.-hola mama, puedo ayudarte con eso?. Pregunte curioso

.-claro hijo, puedes llevarselo a tu padre?. pidió de favor la mejor madre del mundo

.-sí.asentí.-lo siento fiori será para la otra. Dije antes de marcharme más rápido que flash cuando va al baño.

.

.-que extraño es. Suspiro mi madre a lo que fiori sólo asintió con la cabeza con varias gotitas detrás de ella.

.

.

.

.

narra Fiona:

.

vi a finn irse rápidamente con una charola en la mano, ese idiota la había dejado sola y peor aún con su madre.-reverendo de idiota. Pensé en voz alta pisando sin querer a gumbal.

.-no sabía que tuvieras ese tipo de boca último Fiona. Dijo un adolorido gumbal sobándose el pie.-y más que tuvieras la fuerza de mil fulmine con la mirada , ni siquiera a finn le perdone cuando me dijo tal insulto , bueno solamente a marshall ,la primera ves que nos conocimos; sin darme cuenta le di un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a volar contra una de las mesas de la fiesta escuchandose un gran estruendo.

.-oh,oh... Dije algo asustada al darme cuenta que había golpdado al chico de mis sueños tan fuerte que de seguro no volvería hablarme en toda mi vida; todas las miradas cayeron sobre mi , no sabía que hacer ni que responder al respecto así que lo único que hice fue subir por las escaleras al borde del llanto y encerrarme en la habitación donde se encontraban Simón y marcy en pose de meditación así que me siente alado de ellos, se veían tan tranquilos que no me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar , pero lo que se dice llorar sobre el hombro de Simón; me hacia tanta falta uno de sus consejos , el consuelo de marcy,las bromas de finn, pero sobre todo el abrazo de todos ellos diciéndome que todo estaría bien y que nada de eso era cierto.

.

.-por favor ...vuelvan pronto , Simón , marcy...no saben cuanto los necesito en estos momentos... Susurre.

.

.

.

.

* * *

bien amigos es todo por hoy, espero que les haya sigo de su agrado , como verán la historia se irá tornando más abstracta de lo que ya es y habrá muchos corazones rotos antes de la venida de nuestros compañeros de Ooo . Saludo a todos los que leen este finc y si fue de su agrado dejen comentarios en la cajita de reviews o como se escriba xD , no soy buena en el ingles pero trato aún así de aprenderlo jejejejej. Por el momento es todo y gracias por seguir esta historia ...


	10. Cap 8: hora de la verdad 3

CAPITULO 8: la hora de la verdad parte 2.5 (completado )

TITULO ORIGINAL:La hora de la verdad a llegado parte 2.5

SUB TÍTULO : un encuentro indeseable parte 2

* * *

**habla finn:**

hoy se cumple el tercer día de la fiesta, desafortunadamente para mi y fiona ya que estas a lo mucho duran a lo mucho 5 días; lo se es un aburrimiento total , ¿no se para que se mortifican tanto por esto?,si sólo son unos hipócritas que buscan llevar a la bancarrota al ingenioso de mi padre que con una mano en la cintura los puede dejar con las manos vacías , cuando se trata de jugadas estraté últimamente...las cosas parecen de mal en peor , no se por que pero presiento que algo terrible está por pasar; últimamente he tenido sueños extraños donde me encuentro en un mundo aparentemente de fantasia y sin la escandalosa de fiona a mi lado para resolver el misterio de aquel mundo, que mi mente se niega a olvidar.

—Jake...me pregunyo si algún día seré capaz de recordar a la perfección aquel extraño sueño—suspire en mi lugar junto a una extraña pareja , la mujer me parecía familiar pero muy familiar , sabía que la había visto en un lugar; más la pregunta era ¿dónde?, y¿en que momento la conocí?, sin darme cuenta me le quede viendo por un largo tiempo.

—Oye tu,¿qué le ves a mi mujer?—celo el extravagante militar de cabellera negra y ojos verdes, que tenía menos gracia que Simón en un día de juerga (borrachera)

—Que molesto capitán, ¿por que nada de amagado en esta fiesta familiar?—curvee mis labios , mirándole de frente como sino fuera la gran cosa—Sólo me pareció familiar su mujer, no se la voy a quitar pero si quiere le presento a mi amigo Simón si tanto insiste en que ella tenga amante—rete

—D-De cual Simón hablas?—pregunto algo insegura la bella mujer de cabellos rojos y vestido azul, ¿haber dado en el blanco en alguien que apenas conozco?, eso de verdad es un misterio para sujeto de mala cara frunció el ceño , ¡lo sabía era un celoso compulsivo!; pobre de ella por escoger a este simio con patas izquierdas.

—Simon petrikov, es un buen amigo mío—aclare dándome igual que el tipejo este sé muriera de celos , por mi que se vaya al infierno azar malvadiscos del dulce reino—Ups parece que incomode a alguien—finjo preocupación ante el , cosa que hizo palidecer a la pelirroja, que ahora que la veo lleva gafas...unas como la mujer de mis sueños

—Betty vámonos , que este simio hablador se ha vuelto muy molesto—la tomo de la mano comenzando a tironearla como a una niña pequeña en problemas.

—James , para joder para—se soltó de su agarre la ahora conocida betty, si que esta mujer no era esas de las sumisas que me contó mi madre en los tiempos de mi abuelita—Así se llama tu amigo finn?

—Si, si ese mismo, parece interesada en el , dígame ¿lo conoce de algún lado?—indague curioso, mirando de reojo como el mono adiestrado se iba por algo de beber al verse ignorado .

—Que bueno que se largó—pensó en voz alta betty , volviendo su mirar a mi.

—Si le cae mal,¿por que no lo deja?, o le incomoda la idea de quedarse sola?

—¿Qué?!—chillo betty estupefacta, negando prontamente que el quedarse sola no le incomodaba —Sabes eres un niño muy curioso finn, al igual que simon—suspiro al final tomando asiento en el lugar de antes, sin decir nada la seguí, me interesaba seguir escuchándola.

—"_Quizás si la sigo escuchando encuentre algo que explique el por que lo dejo...sin embargo aún hay piezas incompletas en este tablero donde los dos participamos_".

* * *

** Habla fiona**:

Por fin , el tercer día de esta fastidiosa fiesta que me tenía hasta la coronilla; el cual marque en el calendario del profesor Simón, en cuanto salí de la ducha con una toalla envuelta. Al paso de media hora salí de mi alcoba temporal, vestía con mi vestimenta de aventurera habitual ya que al parecer "alguien" robó todos mis vestidos y casualmente me dejo mi ropa favorita en la cama; si mi tío postizo supiera la verdad ¡Ja! , como si eso fuera a suceder , primero muerta antes de que se por nada previne todo antes de hacerlo.

—Esto esta mucho mejor, ¿no es así ca-

Antes de que pudiera terminar una frase unas manos amarillas me cogieron por detrás, trate de gritar pero estas se estiraron tapando mi boca, llevándome a una de las habitaciones de la casa;cerrando la puerta de alguna manera, sea lo que sea parecía de goma por la forma en que se estiró.

—Hermanito, por fin te encuentro QwQ

—...—yo no respondí sólo me le quede viendo, examinándolo con la mirada; pasando a los demás que estaban en la habitación de invitados, el primero era un perro amarillo de ojos alto es parecido al perro de finn sólo que este era una especie de mutación o algo por el estilo, la segunda parecía una princesa de goma de mascar, odiosamente parecida a la engreída bonnibel , y por último estaba una chica pálida con colmillos y una hermosa cabellera negra como la de marcy , sólo que ella lo tenía tan largo casi como rapulzel; lo que no comprendo ¿por que esta flotando en el aire?, eso si que era lo más extraño después del perro...un momento ¿colmillos? , esa chica es , es—Un vampiro!

—Shhh!

—¿Seguro que es finn, jake?—pregunto la chica parecida a marcy, el perro volteó a verla aflojando sin querer un poco su agarre

—Claro que si

—Pues yo no recordaba que finn fuera una chica o ¿me has estado ocultando la verdad?—entrecerró los ojos.

—"¿_Finn?,¿qué tiene que ver en esto_?"—pensé—Ahora cake!—llame a mi gata que salió de mi gorro de conejo en el preciso momento, directo al rostro del perro amarillo que lo araño como nunca antes lo hizo con los demás, el perro me libro , intentando quitarse así a cake del rostro, la vampiro río mientras la chiclosa me seguía vigilando sin decir nada al respecto, ¡ash como la odio!.

El perro se tiro al suelo , del dolor , mi amada cake se estaba encargando del fenómeno; dolor y más dolor que me hizo reír hasta que trato de golpearla, fue ahi cuando me le tiré enzima y lo golpee tan fuerte en el rostro que lo dejo medio consciente—Y eso te pasa por querer dañar a cake—le saque la lengua , quitando a mi gatita de el y salir corriendo del cuarto o eso intentar ya que la vampiro me agarro de los brazos.

—Esperate, sólo queremos hablar contigo—trato de calmarme, sentándose en la cara; conteniendo pequeñas risitas sin mucho éxito por la cara arañada del perro.

—No me chuparás la sangre?—pregunte dejándola fuera de si por unos segundos , segundos suficientes para poder escapar de la habitación y gritar—Hora de aventura!—dicho eso corrí despavorida al salón, chocandome a la mitad de las escaleras con finn y abrazarme a el como nunca antes lo hice, claro sino antes guardar a mi gatita en el lugar más seguro del mundo: mi gorro.

—Fiona, dime ¿que te paso?, ¿por que astas tan pálida?—me pregunto finn algo preocupado, asintiendo a mi abrazo.

—Finn ellos...ellos, vienen p-por ti—titubeo, ¿tanto miedo me causaron?, no importaba en esos momentos, lo único que quería era proteger al idiota que tenía entre mis brazos.

—¿Quienes?—pregunto

—No hay tiempo , tenemos...que huir—deshice mi abrazo y lo tome de la mano , comenzando a correr por las escaleras , casi llevándolo a rastras; al llegar al último escalón, vi por los pasillos a través de un espejo pequeño asegurándome que no se encontraba nadie ahí—menos mal—suspire.

Corrimos de puntillas por el corredor hasta el cuarto de Simón y como si fuéramos dos ladronzuelos , mirábamos si no había nadie vigilandonos , que afortunadamente no fue así o al menos eso creí —Entremos—susurro finn abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado, sin soltar mi mano.

* * *

**Narración normal**...

En la habitación (guarida) donde estaban 3 almas en pena...

—Bien genio como la , lo atraparemos?—pregunto la reina vampiro, absorbiendo el color color rojo del fruto prohibido.

—Mi hermanito me sustituyo por un gato!—lloro jake tan dramático como siempre—Todo por culpa del rey helado

—¡Deja de meter a Simón en esto!

—Hay si tu como no, si el también fue el causante de esto lo quieras o no demonio!

—Retira lo dicho o yo misma te matare!—exigió molesta Marcelin transformandose, estrellandolo contra el suelo contra el suelo con una de sus manos demoníacas.

—Calmesé por un momento—pidió un tanto cansada Dp, buscando la manera de separarlos y tranquilizarlos.

—¿Y tu de que lado estas bonnibel/Dp?—preguntaron los dos al unísono, esperando ansiosos su respuesta.

—De ninguno—contesto Dp—Jake si te interesa finn búscalo por todo el área sin ser descubierto y tu Marcelin si no quieres que jake este insultando a Simón, encuentra lo más antes posible a finn por las habitaciones de esta gran casa...¿que esperan?, vayan—ordeno

Jake y marcy se fulminaron con la mirada , asintiendo al momento las órdenes de la chiclosa.

—¿Y tu que harás?—pregunto la reina vampiro desde la puerta , siendo la segunda en salir de la habitación .

—Buscare el material necesario para construir una maquina que nos logre regresar a nuestro mundo.

—Mmmm...me parece convincente , así que nos vemos—dicho eso desapareció.

* * *

**Narra finn**:

No sabía que responder a lo que fiona me contó , lo único que sentía era una sensación de nostalgia , que no podía controlar—¿Tu crees que ellos sean de confiar?

—Lo dudó, pero si vuelven hay que estar preparados, no sabemos que clases de personas son?

—Lo se y menos ahora que tenemos a un invitado más que entro a la mente de Simón—conteste , mirando de reojo al sujeto de traje negro sentado en la misma posición que nuestro amigo —A este lo conozco...sino más me equivoco es...

—Papa?!

Rapidamente volvemos fiona y yo al escuchar la refinada voz aparentemente sorprendida por ver a ese sujeto, pero mi sorpresa fue más grande que la de ella al momento de verla, supe en esos instantes que los constantes sueños que tenía de un mundo de fantasía no eran tan falsos como esperaba

—Marc-

—Oye tu, ¿que te da el derecho de entras como si nada a la habitación de simon?!—pregunto fiona apuntando al vampiro presente con su espada .

—Tranquila no les haré daño—trato de calmar la de cabellos negros, mirando de reojo a simon y lo que ella conocía como padre

—¿Cómo llegaste a este mundo?—pregunte manteniendo la calma y reprimir mis emociones lo suficiente para permanecer a la expectativa de la situación que merecía una jalada de cabellos pero de la buena

—Finn...¿a caso no me reconoces?, soy yo Marcelin —ella esta desconcertada y no había nada que pudiera hacer o tal ves si, por por algún motivo me niego a recordarlo

—No es momento para recordar, lo importante ahora es cuidar de que este sujeto no intente matar a Simón y Marcy.

—Yo soy Marcy!,¿no te das cuenta Finn?, ¡este no es el lugar donde perteneces!

—Fiona, baja el arma, ella no les hará daño—ordene, Fiona refunfuño, culpandome que si les pasaba algo sería mi culpa—No seas tan desconfiada—golpe su hombro sin demasiada fuerza—Te harás más vieja como la señora arrugas—moleste

—Finn!—se quejó fiona convertida en la fiera amarilla, considerando en guardar su espada o apuñalarme con ella

—Y-Yo...fi-fiona, no pensarás en...

—Siii, Finn?—me pregunto con voz melodiosa pero para mi era mi sentencia de muerte, sabía perfectamente que tanta dulzura sólo significaba el inicio de mi tormento entre las suaves pero fuertes manos de Fiona.

—Ehhh...yo...este...te amo tanto que morir en tus brazos sería lo mejor de mi vida pero así no me dejarías amarte para el resto de mi vida—solté a modo de trabalenguas , logrando confundirla lo suficiente para esconderme detrás de Simón y hunson, salvando mi pellejo.

—Finn...yo yo no se...que responder, es muy pronto y...como decirlo...este...—fiona estaba hecha un manojo de nervios para entonces y yo estaba por morirme de la risa, se lo creyó por segunda ves en el año.

—Ni te preocupes por contestarle Fiona—comento Marcelin con voz picara conteniendo lo más que pudo para contenerse las pequeñas risitas nerviosas que salían de sus pálidos labios , tanto así que hasta un sonrojo quiso presenciar aquel vergonzoso momento.

—Eh?

—No, nada—negó Marcelin , flotando unos cuantos centímetros , quedando frente a los tres cuerpos en posición de meditación que estaban dentro del gran circulo.

—No des ni un paso más—me interpuse en medio de su camino—Si interfieres en el desafío de Simón , no sabemos lo que llegue a pasar, suficiente tenemos con ese sujeto de traje y aspecto demoniaco, como para que alguien más quiera intervenir.

—Ohhh...—musito Marcelin —¿Me podrías decir en que clase de desafío se encuentra Simón , Finn?—clavando sus pozos negros en mi

—No

—¡¿Por que no Finn?!—pregunto con cierta molestia, mostrando ante mi sus afilados colmillos que deseaban acabar conmigo.

—Mmmm...por que no—conteste indiferente, aunque por dentro estaba que me moría del miedo.

—¿Dónde estará mi hermanito?...ya tengo un buen cuchicheando por casi toda la mansión y no veo rastros de el o ella, últimamente ya no se si en realidad fue todo un machin en nuestra dulce infancia—escuchamos una voz que rondaba cerca de los pasillos, que paso de largo la habitación de Simón—Oh...Finn...

—"Shhh...podría escucharnos"—Mascullo Fiona

—"¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a Jake y no quieres que descubra tu escondite?"

—"¿Por que hablan de mi perro de esa manera?"—pregunte curioso metiéndome en la conversación

Marcelin se dio contra la pared, pensando que era la pregunta más estúpida que había hecho; en cuanto a Fiona y yo, le mirábamos como si la locura hubiera predominado en ella.

—"¡¿Qué tiene de malo esa pregunta?!, además jake es un cachorro y no es un perro parlanchín, al menos que fuera genéticamente mutado, que es lógicamente imposible"—me defendí, pero para Marcelin parecía que le seguía tomando el pelo; yo en su lugar quizás lo hubiera tomado de igual manera, no todos los días te topas con dos mortales que fueron introducidos en la historia del enchiririon y lo paranormal o como lo consideran los aficionados como Simón: la otra cara del mundo que fue borrado de la mente de los impuros, por el bien de proteger la magia resguardada de los ignorantes por el daño que podían generar, sino conocían el verdadero significado y la existencia de esta.

—¿Quien te lleno la cabeza de tantas estupideces?—pregunto Marcelin una ves que la voz de "jake" dejo de escucharse.

—No son estupideces—negué—Y si quieres saber quien fue, es la misma persona que tu y yo parecemos conocer

—¿Quien?

—Hablo de Simón

* * *

**Habla Simón:**

Hunson era un sujeto difícil de enfrentar y el tiempo de este mundo parecía eterno, Marcy temía por mi vida y yo por la de ella; tenía el presentimiento que no acabarían bien las cosas, menos después del arduo enfrentamiento que tuve contra el antiguo rey de hielo que ahora estaba en mi merced. Seguro los he confundido por ahora, al no saber nada de nosotros durante la pelea pelea que llegue a tener con el rey del hielo y de como llegue a derrocarlo de su reinado y menos como Hunson Abadeer logro pasar a la dimensión donde estaba la verdadera esencia de la corona, que me fue otorgado justo en el momento en el que él apareció. Mi vida depende de un hilo y la libertad de marcy contra la tiranía de su padre estaba en mis manos, no podía perder...no mientras aún tenía las fuerzas para defender lo que amo; no confundan este amor como lo que no es, no señores , este era un amor de padre e hija que no podría borrar de mi corazón aún sabiendo que ella no era hija de mi sangre y que podría vivir más tiempo que yo, al pertenecer a un mundo diferente al nuestro.

Todo comenzó 4 horas después de salvar a mi yo alterno y a la pequeña Marcy de esa dimensión , de aquellos seres viscosos como mi Marcy los denominaba; les podría explicar más a fondo de que estaban compuestos y el por que de su extraña mutación, pero eso sólo nos quitaría tiempo de lo que tanto hemos esperado contarles...

.

Habíamos llegado a la siguiente puerta, que era tan estrecha como las buenas intenciones de Marcy de tragarse la idea de que betty , a la que una ves considere "mi princesa"; era virgen y que sus intenciones nunca fueron utilizarme hasta ver la oportunidad de alejarse de mi vida de manera definitiva. Esta puerta tenía un escrito en hebreo, que gracias a la vida que he llevado hasta ahora, fui capaz de resolverle, al igual que un examen de preescolar; por lo menos eso parecía a mi parecer ya que el hebreo era la segunda lengua materna de mi padre, el primer anticuario de la ciudad.

—Simón...este lugar no me agrada, tengo un mal presentimiento—comento Marcy aferrada a mi pierna derecha

—"_Yo también siento lo mismo_"—pensé, mirando el pasadizo que tenía por delante—No temas Marcy, ya pronto acabara y ambos saldremos bien de este lugar, que nunca volveremos a visitar—calme

—Creeré en ti Simón, por que tu nunca me has fallado y pase lo que pase siempre te seguiré donde quiera que vayas y si tomas el camino equivocado yo te haré entrar en razón , ¡no importa cuanto me cueste!—dijo con toda la seguridad en sus palabras, haciéndome sentir culpable de no poder cumplir mi promesa y ella saliera lastimada.

—Lo se...y por eso no retrocederé a mis palabras —cerré los botones de mi saco, el cual cubria en su mayoría el cuerpo de Marcy —Es por eso que quiero que conserves mi saco, por si algo nos llegara a ocurrir en el camino que retrasara nuestro regreso.

—Simón...

—¿Qué hora es?

—Hora de patera traseros de helados!

—En ese caso vamos—anime corriendo con ella tomados de la mano.

Dentro nos encontramos con demonios helados y diferentes tipos de bestias místicas, inclusive mitológicas que milagrosamente logramos esquivar con la improvisada forma de disfrazarme con Marcy de uno de ellos y colarnos hasta la entrada del palacio real sin ser descubiertos.

—Llego el momento...como decía mi abuelo y mi padre que fue terriblemente trazumado por ello, es el momento en que me convierta en un verdadero hombre y deje de ser el estúpido que fui en el pasado—recordé al pie de la letra las palabras de mis antecesores sin ningún titubeo en mi voz.

—No eso es cuando tienes tu primera ves Simón?—pregunto marcy inocente lo verdaderamente consistía "tu primera ves", en relación del mundano mundo de los adultos corrompidos por los deseos de la carne y la lujuria que abundaba dentro de ellos.

—M-Marcy, don..donde escuchaste eso?—pregunte tan rojo que hasta lo tomates se pondrían celosos de mi, culpo a mis compañeros de la preparatoria por obligarme a ver porno, en un día lluvioso; peor aún atado de pies y manos en la silla de mi escritorio , frente al computador del cuarto que compartíamos por órdenes de las instituciones.

—De mi papa—contesto inocentemente mi hija postiza, terminando machacar la poca paciencia que le tenía a la educación de hoy en día y del papa biológico de Marcy que aún ni conocía, pero no lo bajaba de un irresponsable e irracional padre que nunca debió tener a una maravillosa hija como lo es Marcelin, si fuera otra persona, en estos momentos estaría muerto de la cólera que el provocaba por su forma de ser—Que ni deseo que aparezca ese viejo irresponsable que a fuerzas deseaba que siguiera el negocio familiar a ocultas de mama, mendigo viejo que desgraciadamente es mi papa—maldijo por debajo del agua como si fuera un pecado quejarse por lo que ellos mismos sembraron en sus hijos.

* * *

.

.

Hola amigos como lo prometido es hecho, aquí les traigo después de un tiempo de ausencia el capitulo 8 finalmente completado , ya que por la falta de inspiración y escuela me tarde más de la cuenta u.u lo siento mucho.


End file.
